Two Hearts
by Crazy-Gaaino-fan
Summary: Dos vidas, dos opciones, dos caminos, dos destinos completamente diferentes, dos corazones, unidos por solo un motivo, el amor, cuando debes eligir solo uno y eliges el que crees correcto, que ocurre cuando es la peor opción que has tomado.GAAINO
1. La nueva misión

**A veces la vida puede ser convertida y transformada en un segundo sin darnos cuenta con solo una frase "Te amo", dos vidas, dos opciones, dos caminos, dos destinos completamente diferentes, dos corazones, unidos por solo un motivo, el amor, cuando te ves en la posición de tener que elegir solo uno aun cuando amas a ambos, pero si tomas la decisión y eliges el que crees correcto, que ocurre cuando es la peor opción que has tomado.**

Hola a todos aquí les va un nuevo fic escrito por mi, es de mi pareja favorita Gaaino principalmente y un poco de Kibaino, bueno disfrutenlo.

¿Qué tendrá el? ¿Porque tendré que amarlo tanto que hasta me duele? ¿Qué tendrá?

Muy fácil es porque simplemente es perfecto, sus ojos afilados, su cabello desordenado, sus sonrisa, su cuerpo, su personalidad juguetona y animal, su voz atrayente…

-Ino, porque me miras así-me pregunto, sus ojos expresaban curiosidad y un toque de interés

-nada so…solo pen..saba-Que horroroso no puedo creer que me ponga nerviosa con mi novio

-¿En que?- Mire el árbol que había enfrente de nuestros ojos evitando su pregunta, aunque sabia que terminaría rindiendo

-Ino?-Me acercó su cara y miro fijamente mis ojos

-en que eres perfecto y te… amo-le dije de una manera seductora, el acercó sus labios y me beso dulcemente

-yo también te amo, con todo mi ser-nunca me cansaría de escucharlo aunque me lo dijera miles de veces, me tomo de la mano y me levanto del prado en donde nos sentamos

-creo que es hora de que regresemos o tu padre se volverá loco-era verdad últimamente mi padre se había vuelto sobre protector, tenia la vaga sospecha que no confiaba mucho en Kiba, de todos modos no quería saberlo

-buena idea-me abrazó y caminamos por la aldea hasta mi casa donde mi madre cerraba la florería

-mañana te vengo a buscar y almorzamos en mi casa-

-esta bien, nos vemos mañana-me beso la frente y se marcho-

Afortunadamente mi padre se encontraba en una misión en la aldea de la hierba, era un alivio me había ahorrado un sermón por llegar tarde.

-cariño la cena esta lista-mi madre interrumpió mis pensamientos

-esta bien-me dirigí al comedor y nos pusimos a devorar prácticamente, ambas teniamos bastante hambre

-y como te fue con Kiba?-

-bastante bien, el es un primor-le dije con entusiasmo

-que bien-en ese momento sonó el timbre de la casa

-yo voy-se apresuro a decir mi mamá levantándose a abrir la puerta

-Ino te buscan-Salí del cuarto después de tomar rápido el jugo de naranja que quedaba en mi vaso

-hola frentona ¿que hay?-le dije a Sakura

-Ino pig Tsunade-sama te necesita ahora-aquello me sorprendió, no esperaba una misión tan pronto

-esta bien, en seguida voy-y me adentre en las calles de Konoha, al llegar toque la puerta me abrió Chouji, adentro se encontraban mis compañeros de equipo y la Hokage

-buenas noches Tsunade-sama-

-muy bien ahora que están todos aquí les explicare la misión- nos dijo sacando varios rollos de papel

-Suna ha recibido mensajes de advertencia diciendo que recibirán un ataque, señalan que mataran al Kazekage y a las personas de la aldea, necesito que vayan para ayudar a vigilar y en el caso de ataque se quedaran a proteger mientras llegan los refuerzos-

-entendido, pero cuanto tiempo estaremos en Suna esperando a que ataquen-pregunto Shikamaru

-el necesario para estar seguros de que la aldea no corre peligro, de todas formas el Kazekage les dará todas las indicaciones, les voy a rogar que tengan mucho cuidado no quiero perder a más ninjas de la aldea-

-si-dijimos los tres al unísono

-bien en veinte minutos parten-dijo mientras abandonábamos la sala

Me apresure a llegar a casa, subí a mi cuarto y eché todo lo necesario para la mision y también algunas cosas innecesarias

-adiós mamá-me despedí de mi madre abrazándola

-cuídate mucho hija-luego fui a casa de Kiba, era como una regla de nosotros despedirnos antes de una misión, toque su puerta y salió a recibirme con sorpresa

-¿amor que haces aquí?-me pregunto

-me voy a una misión en Suna por un tiempo-le respondí un poco desanimada

-te extrañare… mucho- me abraso cariñosamente

-yo también- le conteste besándolo

-por favor cuídate-me dijo al oído

-claro que si amor, te amo-le di la espalda y corrí a la entrada de la villa, estaba un poco atrasada, pero creo que los chicos no se dieron cuenta

-hola-los salude

-hola-me contestaron juntos

-tsk que molestia hace una misión tan tarde… ya me había dormido-dijo bostezando

-si que diferencia puede tener una noche, podíamos partir en la mañana-dijo Chouji refunfuñando

-ya dejen de hablar tonterías y vámonos-dije pero en verdad yo también quería dormir un poco, quedamos muy cansados y no pude dormir bien por el maldito gato de mis vecinos que maulló toda la noche

Viajamos dos días a Suna el camino fue muy tedioso, los dias calurosos y las noches frías el clima mas odioso que pueda haber, y para agregarle mas todo cubierto de arena fin cuando llegamos un guardia de Suna nos hizo parar en la entrada

-¿quienes son?-pregunto precipitadamente el guardia

-somos los ninjas de Konoha-dijo Shikamaru mostrando la bandana

-claro, lo siento por favor síganme los llevare a la oficina del Kazekage-se puso a caminar en dirección a un gran edificio, a lo cual nosotros lo seguimos.

La aldea de la aren no era muy colorida, si no que casi todo era marrón y cubierto de arena, las casas se veían muy resistentes supongo por las constantes tormentas de arena, no me gustaba el lugar, era como si le faltara vida, pero que mas bello podía ser si estaba en medio del desierto.

-esperen aquí un momento, le avisare a Kazekage-sama de su llegada-entro en una oficina y quedamos esperándolo unos quinces minutos hasta que por fin salio

-pueden pasar-nos aviso y se perdió por un gran corredor, supongo que a su puesto de trabajo

Entramos en la gran oficina, era muy amplia, al lado izquierdo se encontraba un gran sofa color café junto con una lampara sobre una mesita, al lado derecho una librería inmensa, el piso estaba cubierto en gran parte por una espesa alfombra blancay al frente se ubicaba el escritorio repleto de papeles y rollos donde se hallaba sentado el kazekage con sus hermanos Kankuro y Temari, uno a cada lado.

-Ustedes deben ser los ninjas de Konoha que mando la Hokage-nos dijo Gaara, obserbe su rostro que era inexpresivo

-si, yo soy Nara Shikamaru-se presento Shika, pude darme cuenta que miraba muy disimuladamente de reojo a la hermana mayor del Kazekage, por lo que sabia, se conocían de antes pero no que le llamaba tanto la atención la rubia a mi amigo

-mi nombre es Yamanaka Ino-les dije sonrientemente a lo que los tres dieron vuelta a observarme, pude ver que los ojos que tanto caracterizaban a Gaara habían cambiado, de los ojos llenos de odio y maldad ya no quedaba casi rastro, supongo que esto de ser Kazekage le había ayudado pero aun en sus ojos aguamarina se veía cierta tristeza aunque tratara de disimularla

-y yo Akimichi Chouji-dijo igualmente Choji un poco distraido por el empanedado que estaba en la mesa

-bienvenidos a la aldea, Temari los llevare a sus estancias para que descansen del viaje y luego comenzar con el trabajo-

-síganme-ordeno Temari y salio de la sala con nosotros siguiéndola, nos llevo por múltiples pasillos llenos de puertas que daban a lugares diferentes

-aquí es para que duerman ustedes-aviso señalando a mis compañeros de equipo-y esta es para Ino-dijo mostrando la del frente a lo que asentí-bien, acomódense y luego los llamo para que cenemos-se retiro y quedamos solo Shikamaru, Chouji y yo

-por fin podemos dormir-celebre animadamente mientras abría la puerta de la que seria mi habitación por unos días

-y comer-agrego Chouji abriendo un paquete de papas de su sabor favorito

Cerré la puerta y observe el cuarto, era muy simple tenia una cama en una esquina junto con un velador, también había un pequeño armario para poner mis pertenencias y un sillón blanco y largo, tenia una puerta que se habría para ingresar a un balcón que daba a las calles de la villa y otra puerta que conducía a un pequeño baño. Abrí mi bolso y desempaque las pocas cosas que traje, luego me di un baño caliente para caer rendida en la cama en un profundo sueño.

Me despertaron unos golpes en la puerta de mi cuarto, me levante y me dirigí a abrirla

-¿que pasa Shikamaru?-pregunte molesta por despertarme de mi placido sueño

-la señorita gruñona ordena que bajemos-supongo que se refería a Temari

-esta bien me arreglo y voy-

-date prisa sino el Kazekage se molestara-advirtió antes de desaparecer de mi vista

Eran las nueve de la noche, lave mi cara, peine y até mi cabello, me puse algo cómodo y salí

-buenas noches-salude al sentarme en la mesa

-y… ¿les agrado sus cuartos?-nos interrogo el Kazekage

-claro están geniales-respondió Chouji mientras comía lo mas rápido que podía

-muy… cómodos-dijo Shikamaru fijando su mirada en cualquier punto desinteresadamente

Estaba por abrir mi boca para responder a su pregunta cuando Gaara me interrumpió

-que bien-dijo seriamente, sin duda aunque pareciera mas amigable Gaara seguía siendo un maleducado

No hubo ningún comentario mas en lo que quedo de la cena, supongo que el pelirrojo nos intimidaba, generalmente Chouji no se callaba en sus pausa de comida a comida y Shikamaru no dejaba de decir lo problemática que era su vida, incluso yo raramente me mantenía callada porque odio el silencio

-mejor voy a ayudar en las rondas de vigilancia, Shikamaru y Chouji vienen conmigo-nos comunico Kankuro rompiendo el silencio fúnebre que se hacia presente

-espera ¿Ino no vendrá?-pregunto Chouji sorprendido

-no a ella le toca mañana en la noche junto a Temari-respondió después de ponerse de pie para ser seguido por los chicos mientras yo les sacaba la lengua burlescamente

-ok me voy a dormir, buenas noches-se despidió la rubia al salir del lugar, quedando sola con el Kazekage-

-¿y tú no piensas ir a dormir?-el Kazekage seguía mirando solo su plato con su cuerpo muy tenso por lo que aparentaba

-aun no, recién desperté de una fiesta y no tengo sueño, además prefiero esperar a que usted termine Kazekage-sama-

-como quieras-dijo bruscamente

-y ¿es difícil se Kazekage?-le lancé la primera pregunta que se me vino a mi mente tratando de terminar el tan incomodo silencio a lo que el no respondió aun después de largos segundos que lo espere

-lo siento no quise molestarlo-no entiendo que le pudo haber molestado, no era una pregunta tan comprometedora, pero después de todo no sabia como tratar a una persona como el, se parecía a Sasuke en su humor pero era diferente, el es el Kazekage de la arena y hasta con Sasuke tenia mas confianza

-es una tarea complicada, un poco agotadora, aun no me acostumbro del todo-su respuesta me asombro, no creí que me fuera a responder, era la primera vez que me hablaba directamente aunque no levantara la vista cosa que me molestaba

-termine-dijo en cuanto se paro dejándome sentada

-hasta mañana-le conteste aunque dudo que me haya escuchado

……………………………………………………………………..

Me encontraba en mi habitación recostada en el sillón pensando para matar el tiempo, el desgano me consumía mientras un reloj sonaba ruidosamente en una esquina de la habitación, debía escapar de ese abrumador estado. Saque mi abrigo color malva y Salí del edificio por el balcón, recorrí todo el lugar, cuestión que solo sirvió para alimentar mes mis criticas y aversión hacia Suna. Camine por calles y callejones pero algo me llamo la atención, el Kazekage se encontraba en el techo de una construcción, así que me hacerque para hacerle compañía

-¿le importa si me siento?-no se inmuto al verme tan de repente, me pregunte que estaría pasando por su cabeza

-me da igual-respondió mientras seguía mirando el cielo

-¿no le parecen las estrellas hermosas y mágicas?-le pregunte al tiempo que observábamos lo que estaba sobre nosotros

-si, están llenas de paz, podría estar pasando la peor tragedia en el mundo pero ellas siempre están ahí, como si todo fuera igual que siempre-me dio una sonrisa, nunca lo había visto con esa expresión, se lograba ver tierno y lindo, no pude evitar devolverle el gesto

-¿tú tampoco puedes dormir?-sabia por Sakura que a Gaara le habían quitado el Shukaku los akatsukis por lo que supuse que si podría

-no, raras veces duermo-

-entiendo-le respondí

-¿como están todos en Konoha?-me pregunto repentinamente

-bien, ya sabes Naruto empeñado en asesinar a Akatsuki, Sakura ayuda y entrena en el hospital, en fin lo mismo de siempre

-¿Ino?-me llamo-¿si?-respondí

-¿tienes personas a las cual amar?-no sabia a que iba su pregunta pero igual le conteste

-claro que si, como mis padres, son las mejores personas que conozco, o mis amigos y mi novio Kiba. ¿Y tu?-le pregunte, no me respondió pero note que su postura cambio y sus ojos reflejaban dolor y pena

-creo que es mejor que te vayas-

-si ya es tarde entonces hasta mañana Kazekage-sama-me despedí al levantarme he irme

………………………………………………………..

Me despertaron unos rayos de sol que venían de la ventana directamente hacia mi rostro, observe el reloj, todavía era muy temprano así que trate de seguir con mi sueño pero no dio resultados, entonces me di un baño y me vestí para luego salir del cuarto a la cocina, como esperaba no había nadie levantado, tome la iniciativa de preparar el desayuno. Empecé por preparar el té y luego me puse a pensar en que preparar para comer, opté por algo sano y saque una cantidad variada de frutas de la despensa y me dispuse a cortarlas, mis habilidades para cocinar no eran muy buenas pero me defendía, aun así no pude evitar cortar la mitad de la palma de mi mano.

-maldición-exclame, salía mucha sangre de la abertura, solté repentinamente el cuchillo haciendo un gran estruendo en el suelo

-¿necesitas ayuda?-dijo una voz a mi espalda, me di vuelta y Gaara me miraba con el rostro divertido

-por favor-le respondí al tiempo que el pelirrojo recogía el cuchillo del suelo

-déjame verlo-me ordeno me ordeno mientras se acercaba y observaba cuidadosamente el corte-ven conmigo-no me dio mas opción que seguirlo ya que me jalo el brazo y me llevo al baño, abrió una caja que se encontraba en una mesita y saco alcohol, algodón y una venda

-¿que pretendías hacer?-limpiaba la herida con alcohol, se soltó un pequeño gemido de mi boca al hacer contacto con la herida

-lo siento solo quería preparar el desayuno-le conteste mientras miraba al suelo un poco avergonzada

-no te preocupes, no fue tu culpa, solo procura tener mas cuidado a no se que te quieras rebanar la mano-al fin me miraba a los ojos, pero sus orbes aguamarina me atraparon con su mirada-

-Ino-me dijo sacándome del trance en el que me encontraba mientras terminaba de poner la venda-mejor volvamos-

-ha si claro muchas gracias Kazekage-sama, vamos tengo que terminar lo que empecé-llegamos nuevamente a la cocina, el se sentó en la mesa mientras terminaba de cortar la fruta que quedaba, en unos minutos llegaron los demás primero Chouji, luego Temari y por ultimo Shikamaru y Kankuro, se sentaron y comencé a servirles lo preparado

-¿ha esto es todo lo que comeré?-reclamo Chouji mirando con desprecio el plato que le puse al frente

-claro que si, es bueno comer sano, además tu estas un poco…-casi se me escapa la palabra prohibida-digo no seas tan regodeón y come lo que te serví-gruño y empezó a comer de mala gana

-¿y que te dio por cocinar Ino?-me pregunto la Sabakuno

-es que desperté temprano y necesitaba hacer algo, así que mejor que cocinar-

-claro, que mejor que cocinar y cortarte-dijo Shikamaru sarcásticamente

-no te importa Shikamaru, eso es asunto mío-le di una patada por debajo de la mesa a lo que el respondió con una mueca de dolor

-si lo siento-

-¿que haremos hoy? hermanitos-esta ves fuel el hermano mayor de Gaara el que intervino

-haremos la guardia como siempre he Ino se quedara con Gaara vigilando que no tenga ningún problema-genial otra aburrida mañana de guardaespaldas

-Temari no necesito que nadie me cuide-dijo molesto el Kazekage

-Gaara la aldea esta en alerta de ataques no te podemos dejas solo no por un minuto, puede ser peligroso-

Gaara solo se limito a mirar a su hermana con mirada asesina

-bien creo que terminamos así que en marcha-dijo animadamente Kankuro.

……………………………………………………………..

Aquí esta mi fic ahora les aclaro es un Gaaino, la verdad no me gusta la pareja Kibaino pero siempre soñé con un fic donde Ino tuviera que elegir entre Gaara y otro y lucharan por conquistarla, pero como no encontré decidí hacerlo yo jeje bueno si les gusta dejo el próximo cap. que ya lo tengo escrito.

BYE


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto no me pertenecen son de su propiedad.**

………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**Cuando la desolación te vence, caes rendida a tus necesidades, te desmoronas sobre un sinfín de sueños y te dejas vencer, no te preocupes siempre estaré ahí para levantarte cuando caigas, para sostener tu mano, para abrazar tu cuerpo cuando estés triste, no importa cuantas veces tenga que hacerlo ni cuantas veces me rechaces solo por tu orgullo, se que lo necesitas aunque no lo aparentes pero se que yo lo necesito mas que tu, necesito tenerte cerca y no soporto verte llorar aunque sea él la razón de tu dolor, nunca te dejare sola, siempre estaré contigo porque… te amo.**

**Two Hearts **

**Segundo Capitulo: ¡A Trabajar!**

-bien creo que terminamos todos entonces es hora de trabajar-dijo animado Kankuro mientras se levantaba de la mesa-

-Si ya es hora de nuestro turno, vamos-le anuncio Temari a Shikamaru y Chouji

-bien bien-respondió Shika al ir tras los hermanos del Kazekage hasta salir por un pasillo a la salida

-Vamos Ino-ordeno el pelirrojo al alistarse para caminar a su oficina

-hai-

Entramos al lugar, se veía diferente con la luz del sol, le daba un toque más hogareño al estar todo iluminado

-te puedes sentar mientras trabajo-me aviso, luego me senté en el gran sillón café de cuero. Las horas transcurrían lentamente mientras el kazekage se ocupaba de su trabajo: asignaba misiones, firmaba cientos de papeles, leía informes de ninjas y de la aldea, administraba la villa, en fin un rato muy fastidioso, aparte ni siquiera se proponía hablar, ni comentar, nada, era como si yo no existiera así que decidí hablarle yo.

-ahora se a que te referías cuando dijiste que era un trabajo complicado-le comente, me observo un momento para después seguir con lo que hacia

-si, debe ser aburrido estar aquí sin hacer nada-ni se imaginaba cuanto

-si la verdad es bastante aburrido-le dije sin arrepentimiento

-lo siento, según Temari es necesario-Sin darme cuenta se levanto de su asiento

-tengo una reunión con el consejo de ancianos pero tendrás que quedarte fuera de la sala-se dirigió a abrir la puerta y luego se dio vuelta para verme

-no hay problema-me pare y fui a la puerta donde estaba, lo seguí en unos corredores que no había visto nunca, daban a una gran sala color verde con asientos en los lados y al fondo una puerta que decía "Sala de Juntas".

-salgo en un rato-entro en aquella sala, solo pude escuchar "lo estábamos esperando" que provenía de adentro y nada mas.

Me dio la impresión de que estaría bastante tiempo sentada, me puse a juguetear con un mechón de mi cabello, luego observe la ventana, estaba en el cuarto y ultimo piso del edificio y la aldea se observaba muy bien desde la altura.

Después de unas tres horas en las que me hastié lo suficiente salio Gaara del despacho.

-vamos-ordeno, note que estaba molesto por alguna razón, se le marcaban unos pronunciados surcos en la frente y estaba tieso, así que opte por obedecerle y fuimos a la salida principal.

-¿adonde vamos?-

-con Temari y Kankuro, debo hablar con ellos-cruzamos la villa y llegamos a una de las torres de vigilancia que rodeaban toda la aldea, subimos por unas escaleras hasta alcanzar la parte mas alta donde se encontraban sus hermanos y mis amigos

-tenemos que hablar-bajaron los tres hermanos y nos quedamos solo yo y mis compañeros de equipo

-hey chicos que tal su mañana-

-problemática-respondió como siempre Shikamaru

-no paran de darnos ordenes y ni siquiera puedo comer-Chouji se sentó en el piso cansado, se escuchaban fuertes sonidos de su estomago

-siempre pensando en comer-le reprendí

-pero tengo hambre-respondió formulando pucheros con su boca

-díganme han visto algo-los interrogué quería informarme de la situación ya que Gaara no me decía nada

-aun nada-

-mmmmmm… quizás esos mensajes fueron solo una broma de algún idiota-después de todo era lo mas probable

-puede ser pero hasta no estar seguros no podemos arriesgarnos-inquirió Shika

-humph que fastidio-

-puedes bajar Ino, Gaara te espera-informo Kankuro que apareció con Temari a mi espalda inesperadamente

-bien-me despedí y baje hacia donde estaba Gaara, quien se veía distraído

-¿adonde vamos ahora?-interrogué al Kazekage

-tenemos unas horas libres, ¿que podríamos hacer?-se notaba que ya no estaba enojado

-tengo ganas de relajarme-

-ok, conozco un lugar que te podría gustar pero queda al otro extremo de la ciudad-seguimos caminando, ese día parecía eterno, el sol quemaba la piel y el camino se volvió mas tedioso y cansador.

-¿falta mucho?-pregunte, en mi rostro corrían pequeñas gotas de sudor, mis piernas no podían mas, generalmente no me cansaba caminar pero el sol pegando tan fuerte era diferente, pronto comencé a marearme y a jadear, mis piernas se enredaron

-¿estas bien?-pregunto Gaara al pasarme su brazo por la cintura y yo por el cuello, quedando sujeta a su cuerpo, parecía preocupado por mi estado

-si solo un poco mareada-

-falta muy poco-seguimos caminando yo sujeta a su cuerpo haciendo que el me llevara y…

-llegamos-levante mi vista rápidamente y lo que vi me dejo asombrada, jamás me imagine ver esto en esta villa completamente desértica, era un pequeño parque que por donde mirara habían áreas verdes, hermosas flores y árboles de distintos tamaños y tipos, me llevo a un prado donde nos recostamos bajo un frondoso árbol.

-¿como es que apareció esto?-aun estaba un poco paralizada esto de verdad me tomo por sorpresa, creí que me llevaba a las dunas o cualquier lugar menos esto

-siempre ha estado aquí Ino, es que en este extremo de la villa hay un clima especial por su ubicación y es posible tener vegetación por eso queda tan alejada del centro, la verdad esta parte no pertenecía a la villa pero cuando mi padre era Kazekage la unió a la aldea como zona de cultivos y para crear este parque-me explico, tome un poco de agua, el sol en este lugar no era tan abrasador, incluso el aire era fresco

-Kazekage-sama…-

-¿me harías un favor Ino?-interrumpió mi pregunta y se sentó a mi lado muy cerca de mi mirando mi rostro expectante por su pregunta

-c..claro-le respondí nerviosa por su cercanía, trate de volver el rostro hacia otro lado pero evitar su mirada me fue imposible

-estoy cansado de que me llamen Kazekage, extraño cuando solo era Gaara, al menos tú llámame por mi nombre-

-entendido, entonces Kaze… digo Gaara veo que ya no estas enojado-le comente siguiendo el tema antes de que me distrajera

-¿tendría que estarlo?-inquirió en tono desafiante

-no, solo que al salir de tu reunión te veías molesto-le replique al tiempo que volvía a posar sus ojos en mi

-te diste cuenta, si estaba enojado porque esos ancianos no hacen mas que molestar-su rostro se transformo en uno de completo fastidio y paso deliberadamente una mano por su cabello en señal de molestia

- creo que te entiendo a Tsunade-sama le pasa lo mismo, cada ves que habla con el consejo de ancianos se pone como loca-recordar como se altera Tsunade-sama me hizo sonreír a mi misma

-si cada vez que hablamos me sacan de quicio-

-¿sabes? extrañaba las flores-mire cada flor, cada detalle, habían unas que jamás las había visto, eran completamente extrañas pero hermosas

-¿te gustan las flores?-

-claro que si, mi familia tiene una florería y yo los ayudo cuando puedo-de pronto mi mirada se centro en una rosa que estaba a algunos metros era la mas roja y hermosa que haya visto en mi vida la única en su rosal, las demás estaban secas y muertas y aquella estaba llena de vida

-lastima que esa flor vaya a morir al igual que las que están a su lado-le dije al volver de mi ensueño, me di vuelta y el todavía me observaba, su rostro parecía como planeando algo

-quizás alguien le encuentre un buen uso-

-¿Qué nos toca después de este descansó?-le pregunte cambiando el tema, aunque ya tenia una idea de su respuesta quería saberlo de antemano

-iremos a mi oficina, debo seguir con el trabajo-lo sabia-pero por poco tiempo-

-que bien-me recosté en el pasto, su miraba aun me tenia atrapada así que para esquivarla cerré mis ojos

-en la noche te toca vigilar con Temari-rayos lo había olvidado

-ya lo sabia, no lo iba a olvidar-una risita nerviosa escapo de mis labios delatándome por completo

-humph-escuche, se dio cuenta de la mentirita

Lo siguiente fue solo un largo silencio, me imito y se recostó al igual que yo. El estar así con Gaara me hizo ponerme mas nerviosa de lo normal pero el no lo noto por lo visto, nos mantuvimos en esa posición durante un rato después el se levanto

-es hora de volver-no tenía ganas de irme, además me imagine toda la caminata que tendríamos que hacer para regresar, entonces una idea llego a mi mente

-sabes Gaara, desde la primera ves que te vi tengo una idea dando vuelta en mi cabeza-me acerque a el rápidamente lo que lo hizo retroceder y mirar intrigado mi comportamiento

-crees que podríamos volver sobre tu arena, por favor-le rogué entrelazando mis manos bajo mi cara y poniendo un gesto para convencerlo, a lo que el respondió con una mirada extraña una mezcla de asombro y humor

-¿por que quieres viajar así?-

-porque no quiero caminar todo ese tramo, te juro que si lo hago me desmayo-exageré un poco para persuadirlo pero su semblante no cambio

-hace mucho tiempo que no hago eso, además te vas a asustar como todas las personas al estar en contacto con mi arena-su mirada se endureció y sus brazos se cruzaron en su pecho, parecía que estuviera recordando algo

-por supuesto que no, tu nunca me harías daño con tu arena, lo se porque ya no eres el mismo que trato de tomar Konoha, eres diferente y confío en ti-con aquello lo termine de convencer y una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en su rostro, de pronto comenzó a salir abundante arena de su calabaza

-esta bien pero que quede entendido tú lo pediste-un suelo de arena empezó a crearse en nuestros pies fugazmente, no me di cuenta cuando ya estábamos a siete metros de el piso en algo parecido a una nube de arena muy resistente, el se paro ágilmente delante de mi y una atadura de arena me sujetó el pie para afirmarme, volteo su cabeza para asegurarse de que estuviera lista para partir

-afírmate-ordeno seriamente

-ha.. hai-puse mis brazos instantáneamente en su cuerpo aferrandome a el, inesperadamente comenzó a mover los suyos velozmente manejando la arena para avanzar a una indiscriminada velocidad que ni siquiera me permitía ver bien gracias a la rapidez que nos movíamos, cerré mis ojos y hundí mi rostro en su espalda

-¿como va todo atrás?-pregunto a una voz apenas audible por el viento que nos azotaba de frente

-perfecto-mentí, proseguimos con nuestro improvisado transporte, luchaba contra el mareo que luego de poner mi rostro en su dorso se hizo imperceptible, luego de unos eternos minutos llegamos a nuestro destino, la gente no se percato de nuestra llegada ya que aterrizamos directamente en la azotea de aquel edificio, en cuanto la arena toco el piso se desvaneció y volvió a la calabaza da Gaara, me solté de su cuerpo y me senté en el suelo un poco mareada

-eso fue asombroso Gaara-se situó en frente de mi y luego de guardar toda la arena ayudo a levantarme de donde estaba

-pensé que te marearías-

-un poco pero ya esta pasando-extendió su mano y ayudo a pararme, limpie la arena que quedaba en mi ropa y nos pusimos a caminar por una escalera hasta llegar a la oficina ya conocida, me senté en el mismo sofá mientras el siguió con su trabajo.

Para pasar el rato cante una canción a un volumen que solo yo podía escuchar, luego saque una lima de uñas y las arregle un poco, en aquello estuve ocupada todo el tiempo hasta que al fin se levanto de su asiento

-acabe, puedes ir a descansar o lo que quieras-

-pero Temari dijo que…-

-no importa lo que dijo Temari, ya termine mi trabajo por hoy y puedo hacer lo que quiera-dijo duramente mientras tomaba la puerta y se disponía a salir, me levante y lo jale de su traje de Kazekage para retenerlo

-¿adonde vas?-

-Ino no me pasara nada si paso unas horas sin guardaespaldas, no te preocupes-soltó cuidadosamente mi mano de su ropa y se marcho dejándome sola en el lugar, me despreocupe de Gaara y salí hacia mi cuarto, quería descansar un poco y quisas dormir o darme un baño.

Me dispuse a caminar por el lugar, pero me perdí por los repetitivos pasillos que comunicaban todo el lugar de pronto me desoriente y me encontré sola en una parte que nunca había visto, comencé a buscar a alguien que me pudiera ayudar pero no encontré a nadie, mientras seguía con mi búsqueda revise muchas habitaciones con la esperanza de encontrar ayuda, pero una llamo mi atención en su pared color turquesa habían retratos de los antiguos Kazekages que parecían realmente fuertes y el actual Kazekage que lucia igual que siempre con esa mascara de desinterés y seriedad, parecía imposible creer que lo había visto sonreír, observé todos sus rasgos su cabello rojizo, sus ojos que demostraban tanta tranquilidad, su perfecto rostro níveo, esa espalda, esos brazos…

-¿que rayos pienso?-me dije a mi misma, como podía estar admirando al Kazekage de esa forma, para sacar esos pensamientos tan desconcertantes gire y fui a la salida cuando la perilla de la puerta que se encontraba cerrada comenzó a girar lentamente, por impulso me escondí tras una librería que estaba al lado derecho del cuarto, me apoye de frente al muro con cuidado, cuando una abertura en la muralla abrió automáticamente dejándome caer a una escalera que daba a un pequeño cuarto donde habían documentos y cajas que parecían importantes, gracias a dios que encontré aquel lugar para esconderme sino no hubiera habido forma de que no me atraparan, pero desprevenidamente la abertura se abrió dejando ver una silueta que bajaba por la escalera, trate de encontrar un lugar rápido para ocultarme y lo hallé tras unas cajas acopladas en forma de torre, el sujeto prendió la luz del lugar y comenzó a abrir una de las cajas, asome mi cabeza un poco para reconocer a la persona ya que podía ser el enemigo en busca de documentos de la aldea pero fue mucho peor de lo que imagine, era nada mas ni nada menos que el Kazekage por lo que me cubrí mas, pero mi nerviosismo me jugo en contra y con mi pie sin querer topé una caja haciendo que cayera al piso

-¿Quién es?-dijo el ninja sacando una kunai y empezando a caminar con sumo cuidado hacia donde estaba, antes de que me encontrara salí lentamente y deje reconocerme.

-soy yo, lo siento Gaara-descanso su mano que tenia empuñada y se tranquilizo un poco

-¿que haces en este lugar? ¿Sabes lo que podría pasar si alguien se entera que estas aquí?-

-es que me perdí, entre ha ese cuarto que esta sobre nosotros y al ver que venias me escondí pero se abrió la pared y caí aquí dentro- tenia en cuenta que era una historia que parecía imposible de creer pero era la absoluta verdad y creo que lo convencí de ello

-te creo pero tienes que salir de aquí- ordeno nervioso, obedecí inmediatamente y subí por la misma escalera pero al llegar a la salida no se abría por más que tire de ella

-Gaara la puerta no habré- subió inmediatamente pero ni con toda su fuerza la pudo abrir

-quedamos atrapados-

-¿pero no puedes abrirlo con alguna técnica o algo por el estilo?-le pregunte un poco alterada

-no este lugar es mas fuerte que los demás, por eso se usa para guardar los documentos de la aldea, no podría abrirla-apoyo las palmas de sus manos en la pared y cerro los ojos para pensar con mas calma

-¿entonces que haremos?-

-primero bajar de aquí- aun estábamos en la angosta escalera y cuando nos dimos la vuelta para bajar quedamos atascados, nuestros pies se enredaron y caímos al suelo, afortunadamente Gaara puso un colchón de arena para amortiguar la caída, caí sobre el Kazekage de modo que nuestras cabezas quedaron a una corta distancia

-lo siento-dijo el aun bajo de mi observando como nunca mis ojos y yo los de el

-no importa-le dije despreocupadamente, ambos no hacíamos nada por separarnos es mas poco a poco nuestros rostros se fueron acercando, cuando nuestros labios casi se unían caímos en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, los dos corrimos la cara y yo me levante ágilmente como dando un salto, el también hizo lo mismo y nos colocamos lo mas alejados uno del otro yo avergonzada y con rubor en las mejillas y el como siempre pero mas exaltado

-escucha en un rato mas tienen que venir a dejar los informes del día de ayer de misiones, cuando abran tu te escondes, salgo y cuando no haya nadie sales tu-dijo después de un largo minuto de absoluto silencio

-entendido-seguimos callados un tiempo por lo que casi ocurrió, ignorábamos lo pasado y me senté apoyada en la pared, el seguía al otro extremo con los brazos cruzados sin moverse un centímetro

-Gaara, ¿que hay en esas cajas?-le pregunte disolviendo tanta serenidad

-documentos importantes sobre la villa, planos, informes y tratados-explico, entendí porque era tan grave si sabia que me encontraba ahí alguien, una persona de otra aldea no se puede meter en los documentos de otra villa seria como un crimen o una traición

-entiendo-

-Gaara…-le dije aun sentada

-¿que tienes?- se acerco y se sentó a mi lado con una cara expectante

-tengo mucho sueño, estoy cansada- bostecé y el se aproximó mas aun me paso un brazo por la espalda he hizo que me acurrucara

-duerme-no correspondía pero me sentía muy a gusto con esa posición me hacia sentir protegida y tranquila con su fuerte brazo tan cerca de mi, coloque mi cabeza en su cuerpo y el puso la suya sobre la mía, poco a poco se fueron cerrando mis ojos y caí en un sueño profundo

………………………………………………….

Al despertar recordé donde estaba y en los brazos de quien, mire a mi lado y el estaba con sus profunda mirada aguamarina observándome fijamente

-¿cuanto ha pasado?-

-una hora o dos, deben estar por venir-me desenvolvió de su brazo y los cruzo sobre sus piernas, yo me pare a estirarlas cuando la puerta de entrada sonó silenciosamente apunto de abrirse

-escóndete-ordeno el pelirrojo me coloque tras una de las cajas al igual que antes solo que ahora tomando mas cuidado do no ser descubierta

-Kazekage-sama ¿Qué hace aquí?-escuche del hombre desconocido que ahora atravesaba la escalera

-deben arreglar esa manilla esta en mal estado-dijo Gaara muy seriamente con un tono agresivo mientras salía junto con el hombre después de colocar los papeles en su lugar

-hai-fue lo ultimo que alcancé a escuchar, salí del escondite y me dirigí rápidamente a la salida, me asegure de que no hubiera nadie al otro lado y salté del lugar al mismo cuarto de antes el cual estaba vacío, volví al largo pasillo solo que ya no se encontraba desolado si no que el pelirrojo que me acompañaba hace un momento estaba esperando junto a la puerta

-te voy a guiar hasta tu habitación para que no vuelvas a perderte-

-gracias-caminamos todo el tramo, Gaara me venia diciendo cada cuarto y adonde te llevaban cada pasillo para no volver a perderme mientras yo trataba de memorizar todas sus palabras y no volver a cometer tal acción

-…esta puerta da a una bodega, esta de aquí te lleva a un laboratorio, esta a la oficina de Kankuro, esta al cuarto de tus compañeros y esta es la tuya-me mostró con sus manos la puerta al yo abrirla

-Gracias Gaara, ahora espero no volver a perderme solo que con tanto que memorizar seguro vuelvo a perderme-

-cuando te pierdas yo te encontrare y volveré a enseñarte todo para que lo memorices bien-

-gracias-fue lo ultimo que dije y le di un beso en su mejilla al cual el abrió sus ojos enormemente lo cual me causo una sonrisa al ver su reacción, le dije adiós y entre a la habitación he inmediatamente me abalancé a la cama, me recosté sobre las almohadas y no me di cuenta cuando mis ojos se cerraron y caí rendida en un profundo sueño.

Abrí mis parpados lentamente, me sentía extrañada al despertar en plena oscuridad, me tambalee un poco al ponerme de pie, cerré mis ojos para aclarar me mente y luego me di una ducha de agua caliente y ponerme mi vestimenta ninja me arregle y salí hacia el comedor donde estaban todos preparándose a cenar

-por fin despertaste, estábamos esperando que bajaras para cenar-dijo Chouji en tono de enfado algo que realmente le molestaba era esperar para comer

-lo siento no me di cuenta de la hora-nos dispusimos a sentarnos en la mesa cenamos he hicimos breves comentarios entre espacios, cuando ya todos terminamos Temari se levanto y anuncio la hora de irnos

-vamos Ino, debemos irnos-

Corrimos todo el tramo hasta llegar a las mismas torres de vigilancia que había visitado en la mañana, subimos al lugar mas alto

-tu te quedaras a vigilar este lugar y yo iré a la zona sur en caso de algo sospechoso no dudes en dar la alarma-hizo una pausa para observar que entendiera y luego prosiguió-vendré en un rato a ver como andas, también hay catalejos para ver mas lejos-asentí y salio dejándome sola contemplando el inmenso desierto que se extendía hasta donde se perdía mi vista.

No hubo novedades por un par de horas hasta que Temari apareció

-¿algo nuevo?-interrogo en cuanto llego

-nada por ningún lugar-no volvió a hablar, observe su rostro, parecía que quisiera decirme algo incomodo para ella

-Ino… ¿tu y Shikamaru tienen algo?-fruncí el seño de lo sorprendida que estaba aquello si me tomo desprevenida ¿yo y Shikamaru? ¿Juntos? ¿Algo?, jamás había oído algo semejante solo pude echarme ha reír y ver a Temari que me miraba con cara de enfado

-no nunca podría verlo de otra manera mas que mi mejor amigo, es como mi hermano no podría ni el tampoco-seguía riendo

-estas segura-inquirió en seguida, ¿Por qué Temari me pregunta sobre Shikamaru? ¿Escondía algo? Y en aquel segundo me llego todo a la mente, a Temari le interesaba Shikamaru, esa era la razón

-¿Por qué tantas preguntas sobre Shikamaru?-decidí hacerme un poco la ingenua

-por nada, solo olvídalo-se veía muy nerviosa note que incluso un rubor cubrió su rostro y su cuerpo se tenso

-también le gustas-le solté todo de una ves a lo cual me miro sorprendida

-¿de que hablas?-su rostro se coloco rojo y bajo su mirada al suelo

-conozco a Shikamaru como la palma de mi mano, he notado como te mira y tu a el, deberías decírselo-subió rápidamente su vista y se acercó a mi

-¿tu crees?-eso confirmaba mi teoría

-entonces si te gusta-abrió sus labios tratando de emitir algún sonido contradictorio pero de su boca no salio mas que aire, luego me dio la espalda

-nunca dije eso, debo irme y sigue haciendo tu trabajo-su reacción me causo gracia, no veía el motivo de ocultarlo, bajó las escaleras rápidamente y de echo casi se cae, se veía muy graciosa

-DEBERIAS SEGUIR MI CONSEJO!!!!-le grite al irse

Estuve pensando lo que quedaba de noche, la mayoría cosas tontas, recuerdos de cuando era niña, algunos bastante graciosos, en fin hice lo que sea para pasar el rato hasta que comenzó a salir la luz del sol, dieron las siete y de la nada apareció Shikamaru

-puedes ir a descansar Ino, es mi turno-

-Por fin, Shikamaru te adoro esto es para morirse del aburrimiento nos vemos-le dije al retirarme para ir directo al edificio del Kazekage y posteriormente a mi cuarto, pero al pasar por el corredor distinguí una figura ya conocida

-¿pasaste una buena noche?-Gaara estaba apoyado en la pared mirando el suelo

-veamos casi me muero del aburrimiento, y ¿que tal la tuya?-

-ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre-suspiro y miro al techo, se veía tan pensativo, no pude descifrar en que mantenía ocupada su mente, me quede mirando sus orbes, me di cuenta que en la oscuridad se veían grises y muy bellos

-te ves cansada-me saco de mi ensueño y recordé en el estado que estaba, ni siquiera quería imaginar la cara que traía

-es por que lo estoy, y eso me recuerda que debo ir a dormir-me encamine a mi habitación, pero no pude dar ni dos pasos cuando el equilibrio me fallo, ya sentía el golpe directo a mi cara pero nunca llego-

-si que estas cansada, ten mas cuidado-el Kazekage me tenia rodeada con sus fuertes y torneados brazos, no pude evitar sonrojarme al sentir el contacto de nuestros cuerpos

-gracias y te veo al rato-me desenvolví de sus brazos fugazmente, no quería que notara lo nerviosa que estaba, entre al cuarto me lance a la cama y me tape la cara para que el sol no interrumpiera mi dulce sueño

…………………………………………………………….

N.A:

Y aquí el segundo capitulo de Two Hearts, mmmm veo que hay un comentario (siiiiiiiiiiii), Leontinees gracias por hacerlo ya que significa mucho para mi porque eres unas de mis escritoras favoritas enserio admiro tu trabajo y me he leído todas tus obras claro que no he podido comentar porque como soy nueva en fanfiction no se como (porfavor que alguien me ayude), bueno gracias de nuevo y espero que sigas leyendo porque al igual que tu amo esta pareja.

Sobre el poema del principio yo lo hice, su significado ni yo lo comprendo bien pero supongo que es un sentimiento de Gaara hacia Ino y la persona que hace llorar ha Ino creo que es Kiba u otro, bueno son poemas o pensamientos míos que irán en el principio de todos los capítulos, ojo también abran poemas sacados de libros que me gusten pero de todos modos saldrá al final de quien es.

PD: si alguien lee comenten por favor.

Bye


	3. Chapter 3

**Indecible armonía, que no soñé hasta haber perdido la tierra**

**Entonces amanece lo invisible; lo no visto descubre su verdad, mi sentido externo se pierde, mi esencia oculta palpita…**

**Que espantoso es el obstáculo, que intensa la agonía, cuando el oído empieza a oír y el ojo empieza a ver, cuando el pulso empieza a latir y el cerebro vuelve a pensar, el alma la carne y la carne a sentir las cadenas.**

**Cumbres Borrascosas**

** Emily Bronte**

**Tercer Capitulo: ¿Estorbo o algo más?**

Me sobresalte, sentía un gran peso en los pies, por un momento creí que solo era uno de esos sueños vividos que generalmente tengo pero…

-¡INO DESPIERTA!-aquello acabo de convencerme que me encontraba despierta y sabia exactamente de quien era esa voz

-¡considérate muerto Shikamaru!-me arrojé contra mi amigo tratando de ahorcarlo, pero todavía estaba adormilada y nos caímos por mi culpa al suelo dándose un sonoro golpe en la cabeza

-¿Shikamaru estas bien?-me levante enseguida y lo ayude a hacer lo mismo

-si, creo-dijo mientras se sobaba el golpe con la mano

-lo siento-

-si como sea, solo venia a despertarte porque ya son las seis de la tarde, llevas durmiendo doce horas-

-no puede ser, bien me baño y salgo-le asegure mientras salía por la puerta todavía un poco adolorido

-te esperamos abajo-cerré la puerta y rápidamente me di una ducha, cuando estuve lista abandone la habitación y me dirigí lo más rápido que pude hacia donde me esperaban

-ya es hora de irnos-dijo un poco inquieto el hermano mayor del Kazekage mientras mis compañeros de equipo y su hermana lo seguían hacia el exterior, Gaara se quedo sentado en el asiento. Me acerque minuciosamente a mis amigos a preguntarles que sucedía

-hace unos momentos recibieron otro mensaje mas amenazador que el anterior-respondió seriamente Shika

-y ¿que decía?-

-no lo mostraron pero dijeron que la muerte del Kazekage es segura-con lo que dijo recordé el rostro de Gaara, no era de miedo o temor sino que parecía preocupado y un poco molesto-por eso nos llamaron a todos a vigilar-prosiguió Shikamaru

-entiendo-

Salimos del edificio y Temari nos hizo parar

-escuchen cada uno vigilara una torre, en caso de ataque no duden en dar la alarma, de todas formas nosotros y los ninjas que estén cerca de ustedes en las otras torres o en el muro de la aldea acudirán a ayudar, ¿entendido?- se aseguro que escucháramos y prosiguió-entonces Chouji se encarga de la torre tres, Shikamaru de la siete, Ino de la trece, Kankuro ira a la diez y yo a la quince, sean muy cuidadosos-

-hai-dijimos al unísono, posteriormente partimos a nuestras posiciones, me costo dar con la torre trece pero después de preguntar llegue al lugar, una ves ahí comencé a observar hacia el desierto y a verificar que no hubiera ningún peligro, parecía todo muy tranquilo así que después de un tiempo estando atenta me despreocupe y me senté esperando que pasara el tiempo como lo hacia siempre.

Cuando ya había oscurecido, dentro de todo el silencio y la tranquilidad que reinaba me sobresalto un ruido parecido a una fuerte detonación, me levante y mire en todas direcciones esperando un ataque enemigo, pero no apareció, me asome de donde estaba y pude divisar una gran explosión a unas cuantas torres, salí de mi puesto y me dirigí lo mas rápido a la torre, cuando llegue habían incontables ninjas vestidos de negro atacando el muro y las torres cercanas, ya habían llegado unos cuantos ninjas que trataban de contener y alejar a los enemigos para que no traspasaran hacia la aldea, vi el numero de la torre y observe que llevaba inscrita el numero siete, recordé que Shikamaru estaba encargado de esta pero no lo veía en ningún lugar, comencé a subir entre las llamas hacia la parte mas alta, mientras subía resonó en toda la aldea una ruidosa alarma parecida a un pitido, observe la aldea y divise momentáneamente a cientos de ninjas de la arena que venían directamente hacia acá supongo que para reforzar a los ninjas que se encontraban defendiendo, seguí subiendo lo mas rápido que pude hasta que al fin aterrice en lo mas alto de la torre, comencé a observar todo buscando a Shikamaru pero con las llamas que invadían el lugar se me hizo imposible ver, no estaba dispuesta a desistir y seguí buscando, de pronto unas manos me tomaron y me apresaron, creí por un segundo que era Shikamaru pero no me di cuenta y tenia en el cuello una kunai dispuesta a asesinarme

-tranquila preciosa, esto no te dolerá-dijo el hombre que me tenia agarrada mientras reía sádicamente-al menos no después de matarte-yo estaba paralizada, el hombre se dispuso a mover la kunai hacia mi cuello pero algo lo detuvo mientras daba un alarido de dolor y caía al suelo, me di la vuelta buscando la razón de esto y vi el cuerpo del hombre que yacía muerto a mis pies con un cuchillo de arena atravesado en el estomago, subí la vista y divise entre todo el humo y las llamas a Gaara acercándose preocupado hacia mi

-¿te hizo algo?-pregunto mientras observaba mi cuerpo en busca de heridas

-no gracias Gaara-miré el lugar, todo estaba siendo consumido por las llamas y el techo empezó a derrumbarse-pero debemos salir de aquí ahora-

-si-me sorprendí cuando me tomo en brazos con agilidad y comenzó a caminar hacia el borde de la torre

-Ga… Gaara ¿que vas a hacer?-pregunte asustada al mirar lo que se extendía bajo la torre

-sujétate-ordeno mientras saltaba, yo di un pequeño grito y escondí mi cara en su pecho, sentía el aire pasar por mi ropa dando una sensación de vació que hizo alterarme, pensé que nos mataríamos pero cuando volví mi mirada aterrorizada note que ya estábamos sobre suelo firme

-vamos a ayudar-cuando me soltó observe que había puesto sobre el piso una superficie de arena donde aterrizo

-s.. si claro-partimos hacia donde estaban todos combatiendo en contra del ataque y vi a Shikamaru entre los ninjas junto a Chouji, me acerque a el

-Shikamaru ¿Dónde se supone que estabas?-le dije molesta y preocupada

-he estado aquí todo el tiempo-explico mientras lanzaba shirikens hacia los enemigos-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-

-yo… olvídalo-decidí ahorrarme la explicación para ayudar a atacar con los demás ninjas

Comencé a defender y me acerque a los que intentaban pasar, saque un cuchillo y comencé a pelear con uno, empezó con taijutsu a agredirme con fuertes patadas que pude esquivar difícilmente, cuando estaba por matarlo apareció otro a ayudarlo, entonces use la confusión mental para que se atacaran entre ellos, una ves muerto los dos seguí con los demás y así sucesivamente hasta que quedaron reducidos a solo unos veinte, fue entonces cuando hicieron su retirada y consiguieron escapar hacia el desierto, en aquel momento me acerque a Temari para esperar ordenes

-escucha Ino iremos tras ellos, así que busca a tus compañeros de equipo y a Kankuro-dijo mientras ayudaba a los heridos

-yo también iré-interrumpió el Kazekage cuando se acercó a nosotros

-¿estas loco?, seria como entregarte en bandeja-le contradijo su hermana, pero Gaara parecía muy decidido

-dije que voy con ustedes, debes seguir mis ordenes dado que soy el Kazekage, se lo que hago-dijo firmemente Gaara, después de eso su hermana no puso resistencia aunque se notara el desagrado en su expresión. Como ordeno Temari partí a buscar a los demás y cuando estuvimos todos reunidos hicimos el plan de búsqueda y de ataque

-escuchen, nos separaremos en parejas para buscarlos, les daré a cada una este petardo para usarlo de bengala cuando los encontremos, entonces nos reuniremos nuevamente y los rodearemos para atacarlos, las parejas son Temari y Shikamaru, Chouji y Kankuro y yo he Ino-dijo el Kazekage estrictamente-y lo mas importante no deben separarse, recuerden que su compañero es la única ayuda que tienen hasta que nos reunamos nuevamente-asentimos automáticamente y nos separamos en las parejas acordadas

Una vez estuvimos yo y Gaara solos comenzamos a someternos en el frío desierto a buscar a los enemigos

-¿por que se te ocurrieron estas parejas?-le pregunte solo por curiosear, el me miro pensativo

-le asigne a cada pareja uno de la arena y otro de Konoha para que mis hermanos guíen por el desierto a tus compañeros, sino se perderían, ¿por que? ¿Te molesta ser conmigo?-encontré su respuesta coherente pero no entendí a que iba su pregunta, me había mal interpretado

-claro que no Gaara, me siento bien estando contigo, solo que no se como trabajemos juntos-de verdad me preocupaba no ayudar a Gaara en caso de ataque y al final ser solo una molestia a la cual proteger

-estoy seguro que lo haremos bien, solo confía en mi-dio una sonrisa reconfortante que hizo sacar todos esos pensamientos negativos de mi cabeza

-tienes razón, mejor sigamos buscando-

……………………………………………………………..

Mientras seguíamos con la misión recorrimos gran parte del desierto, solo cruzamos algunas palabras cortas pero por alguna razón nos mirábamos de reojo siempre, no comprendía por que lo hacia pero era incontrolable.

El basto desierto se volvió pesado, era plena noche y el frío azotaba mi cuerpo a pesar de estar abrigada. A Gaara también se le veía un poco complicado pero no era tan notorio como yo porque el ya estaba acostumbrado a este clima.

-¿tienes frío?-me pregunto de pronto acercándose a mi

-para nada, estoy bien-mentí, no quería que el se preocupase ahora habían cosas mas importante que estar cuidándome, el me miro un poco incrédulo, de todas formas no insistió con el tema

Íbamos pasando cerca de unas dunas cuando de pronto alguien lanzo unas bombas de humo, explotaron y en tan solo unos segundos todo se cubrió de una espesa niebla que no permitía ver absolutamente nada

-Ino no te separes de mí-advirtió Gaara, enseguida saque una kunai y me puse en guardia en caso de un ataque sorpresa

-vaya vaya, si es el mismísimo Kazekage-sentimos una voz que estaba a tan solo unos metros de nosotros

-el Kazekage debe ser muy tonto para venir aquí a entregarse y con una compañía tan incompetente-dijo ahora otro pero una voz de mujer

-tal ves la trajo para nosotros, después de todo es muy linda, debe ser una ramera-aquello si me ofendió, pero creo que no tanto como a Gaara que se veía realmente furioso

-Ino saca la bengala-ordeno capciosamente el Kazekage, le obedecí de inmediato y silenciosamente saque la bengala de mi bolso, la dispare pero no prendió, volví a intentar y tampoco funciono-

-Gaara la bengala no funciona-le dije, el me extendió la mano para que se la pase y la trato de prender al igual que yo pero tampoco le sirvió

-parece que nadie los va a ayudar, lastima queríamos jugar un poco mas pero porque no aprovechamos que esta aquí Kazekage-no nos percatamos cuando uno de ellos llego donde Gaara y le coloco una kunai en el estomago dispuesto a matarlo pero el pelirrojo alcanzo a reaccionar y dio unos pasos hacia atrás para esquivarlos, luego de eso no lo vi mas, tan solo podía escuchar como luchaba a unos metros de mi

Me quede estática esperando a que atacaran y así fue, después de unos segundos de perder de vista al Kazekage una mujer vino hasta mi por detrás, me agache antes de que clavara la kunai y di unos pasos hacia atrás, sin duda estaba en desventaja al no poder ver pero recordé mi entrenamiento especializado en esto y cerré mis ojos para sentir sus movimientos, primero ataco de frente con un golpe que iba hacia mi cara, le puse la mano para detener el puño, luego trato de lanzar diferentes armas que esquive dificultosamente, después de eso todo se convirtió en frenéticos golpes que iban y venían hacia todas direcciones, la pelea era muy pareja entonces decidí que si no la terminaba ahora seguiríamos luchando hasta ya no poder mas, pensé la mejor estrategia para ganarle y se me ocurrió usar un campo en el que pudiera ver y hacerla ver lo que yo quiera, el genjutsu era la solución, me acordé del entrenamiento con Kurenai-sensei y comencé con la técnica, después de hacer un par de sellos ella quedo atrapada en mi genjutsu, la hice imaginar que estaba en el mismo lugar de ahora pero amarrada a una piedra parecida a una mesa, sin que se pudiera mover entonces me acerque y le clave la kunai en el pecho logrando que muriera instantáneamente

Una ves estuvo muerta comencé a buscar al Kazekage, podía oírlo cerca de mi pero no lograba verlo, poco a poco lo fui escuchando en todas direcciones, me comenzó a llamar rabiosamente, después lo vi frente a mi con un cuchillo suspendido en su mano, parecía furioso como nunca antes lo había visto, dispuesto a matarme se acerco a mi con la kunai directamente hacia mi pecho, lo esquive pero el seguía insistiendo en matarme y cada ves estaba mas cerca de hacerlo, trataba de despertarlo, lo llamaba, le gritaba pero parecía sordo a todo lo que le decía, de pronto arremetió contra mi y me sujeto de los hombros haciéndome caer, no me di cuenta cuando el estuvo sobre mi en el suelo con el cuchillo a unos centímetro de mi, cerré los ojos al no ver posibilidad alguna de sobrevivir

-estupida, ¿crees que había caído en tu ilusión?, mejor dicho tu caíste en la mía-abrí de golpe los ojos al reconocer la misma vos de la mujer que había asesinado hace algunos minutos, ahora ella estaba sobre mi como Gaara, entonces comprendí que había caído en su genjutsu

-suéltame-le ordene pero ella no se movía, comenzó a mover su mano hacia mi para matarme cuando fue arrojada lejos inexplicablemente, me levante instantáneamente y vi a Gaara a su lado, estrangulándola con su jutsu

-nadie va a tocar a Ino entiendes-pronunciando la ultima palabra furiosamente la asfixio con la arena haciendo caso omiso a los ruegos de la mujer, después de matarla vino rápidamente a mi lado

-¿no te hizo nada?-me pregunto agitado

-estoy bien-después de afirmar esto, inesperadamente Gaara cayo al piso enseguida me agache hasta quedar a su lado y vi que en su hombro tenia clavada profundamente una kunai

-Gaara Gaara, despierta-revise su pulso, estaba vivo pero inconciente

-ja mate al Kazekage-escuche de un hombre, me levante a observar quien era cuando distinguí al mismo hombre con que estaba combatiendo Gaara

-tu, lo heriste, eres una escoria-le dije furiosa, la ira me invadió por dentro, no pude soportar ver a Gaara así por mi culpa, si tan solo el no me hubiera protegido, una ves mas fui un estorbo al cual proteger

-vaya la ramera esta enojada-dijo burlescamente-eres una inútil-prosiguió

-te demostrare que es ser inútil-me aleje de Gaara para no dañarlo y estando lista para atacarlo me lancé contra el tan rápido que no tubo tiempo de esquivar y el golpe que le di lo lanzo ha unos metros, se levanto y volví a golpearlo, el respondía los golpes pero retrocedía a medida que yo avanzaba, de pronto lo conduje a un árbol y ya no pudo retroceder mas, le di un golpe en el estomago que hizo partir el árbol en que estaba apoyado, cuando el estuvo en el suelo me aleje unos metros y le lance unas bombas, trató de levantarse y evitarlas pero con un jutsu especial lo retuve ahí hasta que explotaron, después de la explosión estaba muy debilitado pero no muerto, volvió a pararse mas débilmente, apenar podía sostenerse de pie, para terminar hice unos sellos de genjutsu haciendo crecer en su espalda un tronco para amarrarlo fuertemente a el, con el genjutsu me mezcle con el árbol y salí a un lado de el con la kunai que definiría su destino, de un puñal lo mate logrando así mi venganza. Después de verificar que estuviera muerto, me fui directamente hacia donde Gaara, sabia que no tardarían en llegar mas de ellos a matarme por eso debía revisar a Gaara y escapar antes de ser encontrados

Estaba tirado en el piso, todavía estaba inconsciente y su pulso se volvía irregular, lo levante difícilmente y lo apoye contra una piedra quedando sentado, después revise su herida, estaba un poco infectada con la arena y había perdido mucha sangre, saque mi botiquín y comencé a limpiar cuidadosamente

-maldición Gaara por que viniste, no tenías que hacerlo, tu deber era quedarte en la aldea-dije aunque sabia que no era escuchada

-no, mi deber era estar aquí contigo, por eso vine, sabia que esto pasaría, vine solamente a protegerte, no quiero perderte-dijo con dificultad lo mire a su rostro, estaba pálido, creí que podía estar delirando

-lo siento tanto-dije mientras el nuevamente perdía la conciencia y unas lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de mis ojos

-con que aquí estas, considérate muerta al igual que el Kaz…-el hombre que estaba a mi espalda de pronto cayo golpeado por algo que no pude captar, voltee y vi la razón

-cuida de Gaara Ino, ahora nosotros nos ocupamos de la basura-dijo Kankuro que venia con su hermana y mis amigos tras el, comenzaron a pelear en contra de los que quedaban, fue una pelea larga pero me dio tiempo para cuidar de Gaara, después de desinfectar la herida la cure un poco usando ninjutsu medico, cuando ya estuvo un poco sanada la vende y le di unos medicamentos para el dolor que pudo tragar difícilmente

-veo que cuidas bien del Kazekage ¿no?-identifique que esa voz provenía de uno de los enemigos, instantáneamente levante mi mirada del cuerpo de Gaara al frente y observe con dificultad que uno de ellos me espiaba a una corta distancia de donde me encontraba, por impulso me levante y me puse delante de Gaara dispuesta a atacarlo

-dile a tu amiguito cuando despierte que este es solo el comienzo, no pararemos hasta verlo muerto-después de aquello el desapareció de mi vista, gire mi cabeza a todos lados para encontrarlo pero fue inútil, había escapado

Al ver que no había peligro me agache donde Gaara nuevamente, aun me encontraba un poco alterada pero después de unos minutos me relaje y volví a lo mas importante en este momento el Kazekage, tome su temperatura y lo recosté para que estuviera mas cómodo, fue casi imperceptible cuando mis amigos ya habían asesinado a todos y llegaron a mi lado

-¿esta lista?- pregunto Shikamaru mientras me ayudaba a pararme y Kankuro con Chouji tomaban a Gaara para llevarlo hasta la aldea

Cuando partimos ya no quedaban rastros de la niebla, fácilmente nos pudimos orientar y seguir el camino hacia la aldea de arena, fue un viaje de algunas horas en las cuales Gaara no presento signos de mejoría es mas, parecía que con cada minuto empeoraba, mientras me invadía la impaciencia por llegar a la aldea y que atendieran a Gaara lo antes posible.

Cuando conseguimos llegar fui directo con Gaara al hospital, los médicos lo trasladaron a una sala donde limpiaron y cerraron la herida, por mas que insistí no me dejaron participar en la operación así que tuve que esperar intranquilamente los resultados. Estaba muy cansada pero no podía dormir de lo nerviosa y ansiosa, para controlarme comencé a caminar desesperada por el pasillo mientras los hermanos del Kazekage me miraban intrigados. Después de unas horas salió el doctor de la sala, corrí hacia el a averiguar el estado de Gaara

-Kazekage-sama se encuentra bien, la herida esta completamente curada, solo tiene que descansar unas horas y despertara, mañana mismo puede volver a su casa-dijo el doctor a las atentas miradas de los hermanos del Kazekage y yo

-muchas gracias-dijo Temari agradeciendo al doctor las buenas noticias-bueno ya escucharon, mejor vamos a descansar y mañana vendremos por Gaara-

-yo me quedo-cuando les dije esto me observaron confundidos, trataron de convencerme de ir con ellos pero al ver mi rotunda negación desistieron y se marcharon

Me quede sentada hasta ver pasar al doctor que atendió a Gaara

-disculpe, me preguntaba si ¿puedo ver a Kazekage-sama?-

-claro yo la llevo-me guió por unos pasillos a una habitación con puertas blancas, la abrí y ahí se encontraba profundamente dormido Gaara, tenia un aspecto mucho mejor, su piel había recuperado el color y se veía mas fuerte, me senté a su lado con una silla y me quede mirándolo, estaba mucho mas tranquila al verlo bien, pero de todas formas la culpa me consumía. Luego de un rato viéndolo tan tranquilo pude dormir a pesar de lo incomoda que era el asiento.

……………………………………………………………..

Los parpados me pesaban y al abrirlos me dolían los ojos por la brillante luz del sol que llegaba por la ventana, me restregué las manos en los ojos para aclarar mi mente y cuando los abrí nuevamente note que dos orbes aguamarina me miraban intensamente

-¿como estas?-le pregunte acercándome al pelirrojo, tenia un aspecto mucho mejor del que tenia cuando cerré mis ojos

-mejor, gracias por quedarte pero no era necesario-

-era necesario para mi, quería darte las gracias y pedirte perdón porque si no fuera por mi tu no estarías aquí, solo fui un estorbo y ahora estas así por tratar de protegerme-el entrecerró los ojos, me miro un poco confundido pero también triste mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con las yemas de sus dedos

-ya te lo dije una ves, la única razón porque fui contigo fue a protegerte, si algo te hubiera pasado me hubiera sentido muy mal, no quiero perderte-recordé las palabras que pronuncio cuando lo estaba curando

-pero ¿Por qué no quieres perderme?-le pregunte todavía un poco incrédula y confusa, el desvió su mirada al techo y respiro hondamente

-porque…-el kazekage estaba dispuesto a seguir con su respuesta cuando inesperadamente aparecieron sus hermanos por la puerta de la habitación

-estamos listos para llevarte hermanito-dijo Temari emocionada, Kankuro le dio un abrazo a Gaara y lo ayudo a levantarse, yo me quede mirando como lo ayudaban a preparase mientras pensaba en lo que dijo Gaara, cuando estuvo listo tuvo una discusión con sus hermanos por llevarlo apoyado pero después de ver que estaba en perfectas condiciones aceptaron que se fuera caminando por si mismo pero muy cerca de el por cualquier cosa

Caminamos pasivamente por la aldea ante las miradas preocupadas de las personas, yo iba lentamente tras ellos pensando, sin encontrar respuesta a lo dicho por el Kazekage. Atravesamos el umbral del edificio del Kazekage y los tres se detuvieron delante de mí

-Ino puedes ir a descansar por hoy, con todo lo que hiciste esta noche es suficiente, además tu trabajo es cuidar de Gaara pero el estará en su cuarto todo el día-dijo la hermana del Kazekage

-hai-respondí, los dos siguieron caminando pero el Kazekage se quedo atrás con su mirada fijamente en mí

-gracias Ino-dijo y continuo con su camino

………………………………………….

N.A:

Tercer capitulo listo, gracias por los comentarios

AkaneOarwen: Gracias, me pone feliz que te haya gustado, la verdad tampoco me gusta mucho el Shikatema porque prefiero el Shikaino pero lo tenia que poner, de todas formas no van aparecer casi nada, esto es Gaaino y poco de Kibaino.

Leontinees: muchas gracias por comentar, acabo de terminar de leer el final de tu fic Gaaino y me gusto mucho, sobre lo que dijiste no creas que he olvidado a Kiba, Ino no lo recuerda ni lo menciona mucho porque no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que llegaron a Suna, pero muy pronto el estará porque de esto se trata el fic de Ino, Gaara y Kiba, solo digamos que esta es la etapa de Gaara

Ino-Sakura14: me gusto mucho tu comentario, espero seguir viéndote por aquí.

Bueno no se como habrá quedado las escenas de acción porque no soy para nada buena en eso, pero trate de hacer lo mejor posible, díganme que les pareció.

El poema es del libro cumbre borrascosas, no pude hacer uno porque no tenia inspiración, pero el prox capitulo hago uno.

Espero les haya gustado, pronto se viene el próximo cap. Y comenten…

BYE


	4. Chapter 4

**Siempre pensé que el silencio era normal en mi vida**

**Cegado por el aparente amor que me dabas**

**El que término siendo solo una mentira**

**El que término siendo el peor de mis dolores**

**Solo entonces comprendí que el silencio no era más que soledad**

**Una soledad eterna a la cual estaba encadenado hasta la muerte.**

**Crecí atormentado por lo que pensaban, por lo que decían**

**Creyendo en dolorosas palabras, que me hacían dudar de mi mismo**

**Que hacían creer que no existía y que no era nada para nadie**

**Pensando que solo fui un error, un experimento fallido convertido en un mounstro**

**Mientras se regocijaba en mi interior un dolor inhumano, un dolor insoportable**

**Viviendo siempre en la oscuridad, siendo ignorado por cada persona**

**Hasta que solo un día me detuve a pensar, buscando la causa aparente de mis desdichas**

**¿Qué hice mal? Me repetía incansablemente llegando siempre a la misma conclusión:**

**Existir.**

**Two Hearts**

Cuarto Capitulo: **Frío Calor Humano**

Camine tantas horas por el espeso y tupido bosque que ya había perdido la noción del tiempo por completo. Extrañamente cada nuevo árbol con que rozaba se parecía mas al anterior, estaba rodeada por una intensa oscuridad que no permitía ver absolutamente nada, lo que acrecentaba más mi inseguridad y miedo. Mi vestimenta estaba cubierta de barro, causas de las numerosas y dolorosas caídas, cada lugar y cosa a la que me acercaba estaba colmada de un fuerte olor a pino que me mareaba y nublaba mi vista en ocasiones. Cuando lograba cerrar los ojos me daba la sensación de mover mis pies muy rápido pero me decepcionaba al comprobar que no había recorrido ni la mitad de lo que me imaginaba, me sentía muy agotada y cuando mis pies no pudieron mas me pare y apoye débilmente mis brazos en un corpulento árbol en medio del bosque a aclarar mi mente, aunque sin éxito ya que mientras mas lo intentara menos lo lograba y me desesperaba a medida que pasaba el tiempo y mi cuerpo era incapaz de efectuar un movimiento.

Solo entonces me di por vencida y decidí quedarme en el lugar paralizada por el miedo. Tenía los puños fuertemente apretados y los ojos cerrados, me eche a llorar desesperadamente en el lodoso suelo.

De pronto un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo cuando sentí unos pasos que se acercaban velozmente y sin pausas directamente hacia mí.

-¡Ino!-escuche de una voz que no alcance a reconocer pero se me hacia extrañamente familiar a mis oídos, la escuchaba reiteradamente cada vez mas cerca mientras más crecía en mi el miedo y la desesperación, en algún momento se me paso por la cabeza levantarme y correr de ahí pero era incapaz de mover un solo músculo.

-¡Ino!-volví a oír pero ahora mas cerca de lo que me esperaba, subí mi vista y abrí mis ojos temerosamente y una llama de alegría se encendió en mi interior al ver que la persona que me llamaba era Kiba. Lo observe completamente confundida y rápidamente me incorpore corriendo a los fuertes brazos que esperaban por mí. Me apreté a su cuerpo y escondí mi cabeza en su pecho que pronto fue levantada por su mano obligándome a mirarlo y sellando nuestros labios en un apasionado beso, el cual fue interrumpido por otro llamado al que no preste atención, tan solo me concentre en el perfecto hombre que estaba a mi lado, volví a escuchar mi nombre aun mas fuerte con un tono de dolor casi gritando, parecía mas doloroso que el anterior y esta vez no pude ignorarlo, mientras nuestros labios seguían unidos lleve mis ojos a un lado para ver a un herido pelirrojo que sollozaba mientras repetía mi nombre incontables veces, al verlo así me libere de los labios de Kiba y di vuelta toda mi cara para observarlo bien, tenia una gran herida en el estomago que trataba de tapar con su mano para no desangrarse, también llevaba un largo corte que se extendía en toda su pierna y rasgaduras en su cara.

Inmediatamente intente desenvolverme de los fuertes brazos de Kiba para acudir en la ayuda de Gaara pero me fue inútil, Kiba no estaba dispuesto a soltarme y me repetía incansablemente en mi oído "no me dejes", trataba con todas mis fuerzas de liberarme pero por mas que trataba mas atrapada me sentía. Observe nuevamente a Gaara y se me oprimió el pecho al ver que estaba mucho peor que hace unos instantes, no solo tenia las heridas que ya habia nombrado si no que ahora tenia una mas profunda cerca del pecho y mas cortes en la pierna y brazos, exasperada comencé a gritarle a Kiba para que se detuviera pero el parecía no escucharme y me obligaba a besarlo, observe nuevamente al Kazekage y unas gotas corrían por sus mejillas perdiéndose en su cuello, gritaba de dolor hasta que se recostó en el suelo inconsciente o muerto, al verlo así empecé a llorar y a gritarle sin descanzo a Gaara para que despertara pero inexplicablemente se hiba perdiendo en la oscuridad y alejándose de mi, al final de unos segundos desapareció de mi vista y escuche en mi oído que Kiba susurraba posesivamente "eres mía".

Me desperté sobresaltada, jadeante y con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus orbitas, mis ojos se vieron cegados por la brillante luz de la mañana que invadía toda la habitación. Me repetía incontablemente a mi misma que solo había sido un sueño, tome aire y restregué mis manos en las sienes para calmarme, cuando se me paso un poco el susto salte de la cama hacia el baño a mojarme un poco para pasar el calor abrasador que me ahogaba, mire el espejo y recordé el sueño, fue tan extraño y tan real a la vez, trataba de desechar todas las posibilidades de que fuera un sueño profético o una predicción, volví a alterarme, solo fue un sueño me volví a recordar mientras me dirigía al armario para vestirme, tan solo un sueño.

………………………………………………………………….

Una vez vestida un frió intenso recorrió toda mi espalda remplazando contrariamente el calor que sentía hace algunos minutos, me acerqué a la ventana y note que el cielo que comúnmente estaba vació ahora se encontraba cubierto por unas imponente, grandes y negras nubes, no llevaba ropa abrigada a esta misión dado el clima de Suna por lo que me coloque la ropa que llevaba comúnmente a las misiones, además estar tan abrigado para una misión al final sería una molestia y terminaría ahogándome.

Salí de la habitación y fui rápidamente al primer piso del edificio, esperaba a Shikamaru o a Chouji, pero una vez más se encontraba el Kazekage de espaldas a mi esperándome.

Al oír mis pasos se dio la vuelta encarándome con el semblante tranquilo y serio como siempre, cuando lo vi una opresión que tenia en mi pecho desde que desperté desapareció al verlo sano y salvo.

-otra vez de guardaespaldas, lo siento-lo observe y note que a diferencia de mi el si estaba abrigado.

-no es una molestia Gaara, pero ¿a donde vamos?-

-solo a hacer unos trámites-se dispuso a caminar mientras yo lo seguía al exterior donde nuevamente el frío fue como un golpe de frente y Gaara no paso desapercibido.

-¿tienes frío?-

-claro que no-lo cual era una rotunda mentira aunque pude disimular un poco logrando que se quedara mas tranquilo.

-¿como va tu hombro?-le pregunte al acordarme de lo que aconteció hace algunos días.

-ya casi no duele-respondió con seguridad mientras me mostraba su hombro por encima de la ropa.

Gaara tenía que revisar las nuevas construcciones de la aldea y ver como iban las reparaciones del pedazo de muralla que fue derribado por los enemigos cuando atacaron y estuvimos ocupados casi la mitad del día en eso hasta que volvimos cansados al edificio del Kazekage, afortunadamente la cena ya estaba servida para cuando llegamos pero me sorprendió ver que solo para dos personas.

-¿los demás no vendrán?-le pregunte mientras nos sentamos cómodamente en la mesa.

-no ellos ya cenaron mientras estábamos afuera, después de terminar tienes que ir con ellos-

Empezamos a comer silenciosamente hasta que sentimos la lluvia que comenzó a caer muy despacio pero sin interrupción.

-llueve-dijo el mientras subíamos la vista automáticamente.

-¿esto es común?-le pregunte tomando en cuenta que estábamos en medio del desierto.

-no es nada común, creo que la ultima vez que recuerdo una lluvia fue hace cinco años-volvimos a quedarnos en silencio para escuchar el acompasado sonido de la lluvia.

-es mejor que me apresure a llegar antes de que tu hermana me rete, con permiso-me levante al instante y el hizo lo mismo en seguida, antes de marcharme el se acerco a mi y acaricio mis desnudos brazos tiernamente.

-¿no te abrigaras?-me pregunto dulcemente mientras mantenía sus hermosos ojos clavados en mi rostro

-y.. yo he.. el frío no me afecta-escape de sus brazos para que no notara lo nerviosa que estaba y me aliste para irme después de despedirme secamente.

Al salir, sentí que la lluvia quemaba mi piel de un principio, el cambio fue como un espasmo y rogué para que Gaara no estuviera observando de la ventana, para escapar corrí por la aldea hasta la entrada de la aldea, donde se encontraban los hermanos del Kazekage charlando con los ninjas de la entrada.

-Ino tu tarea es un poco mas pesada-me informo Kankuro casi pidiendo disculpas.

- tienes que correr torre por torre para supervisar que todo este en orden, los ninjas de cada una te darán un informe de la situación-me mordí los labios para evitar que saliera una negación de mi boca, no podía imaginarme toda la noche recorriendo los limites de la aldea con esta lluvia

-¿toda la noche?-les pregunte tratando de disimular mi desgano pero no sirvió de mucho

-¿algún problema?-dijo Temari

-no para nada, creo que me pondré en marcha, hasta pronto- les dije mientras me alejaba de los dos hacia las torres.

Las vueltas a la aldea me demoraban aproximadamente una hora y media cada una y logre dar unas tres sin problema hasta que poco a poco me fui mareando y la cabeza me empezó a doler, trataba de seguir con todas mis fuerzas pero mi cuerpo no respondia y mis esfuerzos fueron en vano cuando caí rendida.

Todo el cuerpo me pesaba sentía y que las cosas daban vueltas a mi alrededor, no podía distinguir nada de lo que veía y estaba completamente sola en medio de la lluvia hasta que de un momento a otro me encontré en el aire llevada por unos firmes brazos.

-¿estas bien?-no detecte de quien era esa voz pero a pesar que no escuchaba bien por un zumbido en mis oídos me pareció muy atractiva, como si de un ángel se tratara y no se como pero me hacia sentir mejor a pesar que mi cuerpo hervía en un calor sofocante que me asfixiaba.

-tengo calor-pude articular con dificultad antes de perder la conciencia, lo ultimo que pude escuchar fue que me ordenaba que descansara de parte de es voz que me hipnotizaba.

Fueron las horas mas tormentosas que he vivido, solo podía ver cosas muy extrañas como demasiadas flores de múltiples colores, pequeñas y grandes estrellas, números gigantes, objetos sin forma y ojos, sobretodo ojos que me observaban fijamente, pero los que mas destacaban eran unos enormes y brillantes ojos aguamarina que observaban con inquietud cada uno de mis movimientos.

Cuando pude abrir mis pesados ojos todo estaba oscuro, me sentí perdida sin saber donde me encontraba, todavía el calor se hacia sentir en mi cuerpo pero ya no tan fuerte como antes, aunque el dolor de cabeza era inaguantable, además que no podía pararme porque casi no sentía mi cuerpo, solo pude echarme llorar desconsoladamente, era absolutamente desesperante.

-Ino, ¿que pasa? ¿estas bien?-para mi sorpresa no estaba sola como creía, sino que con nada mas ni nada menos el Kazekage, eso significaba que presencio toda mi humillante actuación, me sentía patética.

-¿Dónde estoy?-a pesar de no ver casi nada por la oscuridad pude darme cuenta que me encontraba en un lujoso lugar que jamás había visto.

-en mi cuarto, te encontré tirada en medio de la lluvia y te traje aquí-decía al tiempo que cambiaba el paño húmedo que se encontraba en mi frente, el cual no note hasta este momento.

-¿me desmaye? ¿Por qué?-trataba de recordar lo que ocurrió pero solo llegaban vagas memorias de lo que me paso y eso de verdad me inquietaba he incrementaba el dolor de cabeza por los esfuerzos que hacia mi mente.

-solo a alguien tan terca como tu se le ocurre salir vestida así con esta lluvia, tenias treinta y nueve de fiebre, te veías muy mal-mientras pronunciaba esta palabras me arropo con la frazada que tenia a medio cuerpo.

-tengo calor-le reclame tirándola lejos de mi.

-no protestes, si quieres sanarte abrígate y ahora duerme eso te hará bien-me volvió a arropar y cambio el paño por uno mas frió que me hizo estremecer

-¿Qué hora es?-necesitaba saber cuanto tiempo estuve delirando

-son las cuatro de la madrugada-dijo al ver el reloj que tenia a un costado de la cama en el velador.

-¿te quedaras aquí?-le pregunte al no soportar la idea de quedarme sola en el inmenso cuarto del Kazekage. Esbozo una breve sonrisa y me observo tiernamente.

-claro que si, no me iré a ningún lugar, duerme-fue lo ultimo que escuche para luego quedarme dormida en la cómoda cama del pelirrojo.

-gracias Gaara…-

…………………………………….

El se encontraba durmiendo en la silla de mi lado, al verlo así me logre sentir un poco culpable de quitarle su cama.

Con la luz del día logre admirar mas cuidadosamente la habitación, era muy grande y calida, las paredes eran de un color amarillo oscuro y la cama era tres veces la mía, tenia un gran y ostentoso armario negro, tres librerías repletas de libros, el sillón negro mas grande que he visto, un lujoso escritorio y muchos cuadros y fotos colgados.

Pase de observar la habitación a ver su rostro, sus ojos estaban abiertos y me observaban con mucho interés pero al mismo tiempo reflejaban tranquilidad, las comisuras de sus labios estaban curvadas formando una pequeña sonrisa.

-veo que estas mejor, al menos ya no tienes fiebre-dijo mientras tocaba sutilmente mi frente con su fría mano, me estremecí al contacto.

-si, solo estoy un poco mareada-me sorprendió lo extraña que sonaba mi voz.

-que bien, pero no creo que debas levantarte-opté por obedecerle al escuchar la seriedad con que hablaba

-si pero…-mire mi cuerpo y mi ropa había sido sustituida por un traje de Temari-¿Cómo es que estoy con esta ropa?-

-tranquila, una empleada te cambio, ¿no esperabas que te dejara toda mojada o si?-

-muchas gracias-le dije sonriendo abiertamente, sin embargo me sentía mal por no poder devolverle todo lo que ha hecho por mi, nadie se imaginaria jamás que el Kazekage podía ser tan amable y bueno a pesar de su tormentoso pasado

-no te preocupes, a Temari no le importa en absoluto, toma-dijo dándome una tasa de te caliente.

-no, es decir me refiero a todo… eres muy amable y te lo agradezco mucho-poso su mirada en mi observando mi rostro de una manera muy dulce.

-no es una molestia, solo hago lo que debo hacer-se aproximo a mi rostro, me acaricio la mejilla y luego aparto con cuidado un mechón de cabello de mi cara.

-¡Gaara tenemos una emergencia!-salio de la nada Temari con la respiración muy agitada, su expresión estaba totalmente fuera de lo común, la chica que siempre tenia un semblante grave y sereno ahora se mostraba totalmente nerviosa y asustada.

-¿qu… que paso?-le interrogue preocupada incorporándome de la cama, un muy mal presentimiento se formaba en mi interior haciendo añicos mis nervios.

-seguro no es nada, ya vengo-posteriormente salió del cuarto seguido de su hermana, aunque el me aseguro que no era nada de preocuparse no pude evitar sentirme ansiosa e intranquila, no podía quedarme como si nada, entonces me escabullí y los seguí minuciosamente unos metros hasta que pararon a hablar.

-veras Gaara, después de la lluvia de la noche anterior se formo una intensa neblina en la madrugada, esta mañana nos atacaron los enemigos y los obligamos a retroceder nuevamente-la Sabaku No parecía descolocada, se movía frenéticamente y sus palabras se atropellaban a medida que hablaba-luego que escaparon, Shikamaru y Chouji fueron tras ellos y no han vuelto, hace poco recibimos una carta asegurando que los tienen prisioneros-

-entiendo, tenemos que movilizarnos ya si queremos rescatarlos, aunque no podemos dejar la aldea desprotegida por si vuelven a atacar, mira Temari necesito tiempo para pensar lo que haremos por mientras hay que ocultárselo a Ino-ordeno el Kazekage.

-¿Cómo no avisaron antes?, y ¿no hicieron nada?-los interrumpí saliendo de mi escondite despreocupándome de ser vista-¿pretendían dejarme fuera de esto?-les grite aun mas fuerte sin importarme ser escuchada por todas las personas de la aldea, en este momento lo único que ocupaba mi mente eran mis amigos.

Después de gritarles no espere una respuesta y salí del lugar dirigiéndome débilmente a mi cuarto donde me encerré sin saber exactamente que hacer ni donde ir, me desplome en la cama y me senté a llorar inconsolablemente, pensaba en mis amigos, en mis hermanos prácticamente secuestrados o quizás muertos, y en parte era mi culpa, si yo hubiera estado allí quizás lo pude haber evitado, me sentía impotente, patética, inservible, sin poder hacer absolutamente nada, o si…

Me quite las penosas lagrimas que quedaban en mi cara y me levante, abrí el armario y tome el bolso que llevaba a las misiones, comprobé que hubiera lo que necesitara e incorpore mas cosas que precisaría en esta misión, me cambie y me coloque mi vestimenta ninja. Cuando ya estuve casi lista pensé en que quizás esto no lo podría lograr sola y sopese la opción de pedirle ayuda a Gaara y a sus hermanos, pero ellos no pueden dejar la aldea desprotegida en este estado, como lo había escuchado del Kazekage y hasta cierto punto lo entendía después de todo el esta a cargo de toda la aldea y las personas, si les pedía ayuda tendría que esperar, algo que no podía hacer, tenia que actuar en este momento, ahora mi mas grande temor es no haber echo todo lo posible para salvarlos si algo les pasara.

Tampoco me dejarían partir sola, y eso no me daba más opción que escapar. Calcule la mejor forma de hacerlo y planeé usar la poca neblina que quedaba para no ser vista. Cuando ya estuve totalmente lista, me aproxime al balcón para salir por ahí, pero antes de saltar un objeto capto mi atención al pasar mi mirada por la habitación por ultima vez, me acerque al objeto y lo observe con lagrimas en los ojos, era la primera fotografía que nos tomamos como equipo diez, en ese entonces aun estaba Asuma-sensei y los tres teníamos doce años, una serie de recuerdos llegaron a mi cabeza que pronto fueron despertados por el molesto sonido del reloj que mostraba la hora de partir, deje la fotografía en la cama con mucho cuidado y fui al balcón de nuevo para saltar al tejado, pasando por todas las casas rápidamente hacia a la salida de la aldea

En la puerta principal no se veía a nadie, me percate que todos los ninjas estaban en las torres pero aun con la niebla no se dieron cuenta de mi minuciosa salida.

Cuando estuve lo bastante alejada me senté en una roca a pensar que haría hasta que logre formar un plan de búsqueda y ataque. Primero forme doce Kage Bunshin, logrando aparecer replicas exactas de mi, nos separamos en todas direcciones para encontrar el escondite, pero no aparecían por ningún lado, seguimos buscando hasta que una replica lo encontró después de unas dos horas aproximadamente, estaban a treinta kilómetros de la aldea hacia el este, me desvié de donde me encontraba al lugar y luego de unos minutos llegue.

No se veía tan grande, tenía una entrada subterránea con dos guardias cuidando. Observe a los tipos, el espacio, el tiempo, todo calculado fríamente para formar un plan que me haría llegar hacia el interior y encontrar a mis amigos para luego salir con su ayuda.

Después de tener todo listo y preparado para poner en marcha el plan, comencé todo lo pensado, los sujetos se encontraban a unos treinta y cinco metros de donde estaba y luego de formar los sellos adecuados use la técnica de control mental sobre el que se veía más débil.

-Shintenshin no jutsu-susurre para luego posesionarme de la mente del sujeto, dejando mi cuerpo tras un árbol a salvo. Cuando estuve en su mente comprobé que su compañero no se haya dado cuenta del cambio y al ver que no mostraba reacción alguna continué con la búsqueda.

-iré a revisar que este todo en orden adentro-le avise mientras me adentraba al escondite, el otro me observo con desconfianza y confusión tomándome del brazo imposibilitando mi movimiento.

-espera-ordeno-Hiaji-sama dijo que no podemos movernos de nuestras posiciones-dijo firmemente mientras me tenia aun atrapada del brazo.

-no tardare-me solté de el seriamente y seguí con el camino hacia el interior del espectral lugar.

Absolutamente todo era oscuro, las paredes eran de piedra cubiertas con algo parecido al fango, el suelo estaba echo de tierra y un poco de agua a los lados, mientras pasaba quedaba impregnado el olor a humedad en mi olfato, lo único que daba débiles destellos de luz eran las pocas antorchas que colgaban en las paredes cada algunos metros, jamás pensé que el lugar seria tan grande, todo estaba conectado por amplios y estrechos corredores casi desolados.

Después de algunos minutos divise a lo lejos a uno de ellos que venia en dirección contraria, era realmente aterrador su rostro desfigurado y su tamaño de casi dos metros de alto

-¿Dónde llevaron a los rehenes?-pregunte con autoridad tranquilamente disimulando ser uno de ellos

-en los calabozos, ¿Dónde mas inútil?-respondió con severidad siguiendo el camino, pasando a mi lado provocándome escalofríos, al igual que el seguí con la marcha en busca de los calabozos, en el camino me tope con algunos de ellos pero parecían no prestarme atención, como si fuera invisible.

-¿donde crees que vas?-interrumpió uno inesperadamente desde mi espalda logrando que me sobresaltara del asombro.

-a los calabozos-dije con seguridad dándole la espalda para que no notara mi nervioso rostro, como no sentí reacción alguna seguí el camino feliz por no ser descubierta aun.

-apresúrate, te necesitan en la entrada-escuche a lo lejos del mismo sujeto.

Mientras recorría el lugar revisaba cada puerta y cada rincón hasta que al fin llegue al sitio que anhelantemente buscaba, era un gran pasillo con múltiples celdas a los dos lados todas cerradas, me adentre a buscar observando cada uno de los compartimientos detenidamente comprobando que la mayoría estaban vacías, hasta que encontré lo que quería.

Observe desde la distancia a mis dos amigos sentados en el piso, ambos sucios y levemente heridos, pensé en hablarles pero eran vigilados con hostilidad por uno de los enemigos. Buscaba la forma de sacarlos desde donde estaban, estudiando al sujeto, el lugar, mis condiciones y las de mis amigos, tramando un plan para salir de ahí sin armar tanto revuelo cuando sentí en mi estomago un punzante dolor parecido al de un golpe, pero nadie a la vista me había golpeado por lo que supe inmediatamente de que se trataba.

-separación-susurré juntando mis manos en forma del sello para volver a mi cuerpo y dejar el que ocupaba permanentemente.

Cuando abrí mis ojos estaba rodeada por tres de ellos, me habían encontrado razone al momento e instantáneamente me levante del suelo en el que estaba recostada tratando de esquivar los constantes golpes que me daban.

-no somos tontos como crees perra-dijo el que acompañaba al hombre que tome su cuerpo resguardando la entrada, de los tres solo dos de ellos peleaban mientras el otro observaba a la distancia entretenido con la pelea que tenia al frente, deje de prestarle atención a el y me concentre en los que intentaban matarme, uno de ellos uso un jutsu combinando agua y viento congelando el piso y por consecuencia mis piernas, inhabilitando que me pudiera mover del lugar, debía hacer algo antes que me atacaran con el arma que empuñaban y que venia directamente a mi.

-shintenshin no jutsu (técnica de confusión mental)-dije repentinamente formando los sello adecuados haciendo que el arma que venia hacia mi se desviara drásticamente a su compañero estacándolo de un golpe en la espalda, causando su muerte y la desaparición del hielo que envolvía mis pies. Cuando me libere me coloque en posición de pelea comencé una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con el hombre, primero invertí mi posición y sostuve mi cuerpo con las manos dándole una fuerte patada en el rostro logrando que se mareara entonces aproveche la oportunidad, tome su kunai de la mano y se lo clave en el pecho provocando su muerte instantáneamente.

Luego de matarlos me voltee para observar de pie a cabeza al único que quedaba y que hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen de la pelea y por lo que observaba parecía ser más peligroso que los otros dos sujetos.

-veo que eres dura, eso no te ayudara por mucho tiempo- retrocedió unos pasos y partió con un jutsu de fuego (como el que siempre hace Sasuke) que esquive a duras penas, aprovechó el momento y se acerco muy rápido casi imperceptible a mi dándome un golpe en el rostro que me hizo volar unos metros, me levante débilmente de la arena que aterricé y trate de acercarme a el de frente preparada para golpearlo pero me interrumpió usando una vez mas su técnica de fuego, había caído en mi trampa y se engaño golpeando a mi replica, entonces en ese instante lo tome por detrás y lo apuñale pero antes el uso un reemplazo y antes de darme cuenta me tomo los pies y me lanzo a una rocas que habían apiladas a lo lejos provocando que gimiera de dolor, después de eso me sentía muy débil y mi cuerpo me pesaba pero no me daría por vencida tan fácilmente y me levante.

-shindashin no jutsu (técnica de acercamiento)-grite con las fuerzas que me quedaban acercándome instantáneamente al hombre que parecía confundido por mi improvisado movimiento, le pegue una fuerte patada en el estomago pero no le causo mucho daño aparentemente, inesperadamente me agarro los dos brazos con fuerza y me apretó a su cuerpo para golpearme innumerables veces en el estomago sin descanso, luego me dio una gran patada que me tiro muchos metros de donde estábamos dejando surcos en la arena y abriendo una herida en mi cabeza, sin embargo aun me quedaba un poco de fuerza pero no lo suficiente para levantarme aunque tratara de hacerlo muchas veces. Salía abundante sangre de la herida de la cabeza sin contar las que tenia por todo el cuerpo, entonces lo ví desde lo lejos venir hacia mi otra vez preparado para dar el golpe final y matarme. Este era el final, moriría sin ver a Kiba nuevamente, pero no sentía pena o miedo, es mas hasta creo que en parte estaba feliz, moriré haciendo una buena acción, salvando a mis amigos, sin duda era algo de lo cual orgullerce a pesar de causar mi muerte a la larga.

-¡ahora muere!- en el momento que se encontraba a mi lado estaba preparado para golpearme por ultima vez, pero sin previo aviso se desplomo y cayo de espaldas a mi lado y al no estar tapando mi vista pude ver la razón, el estaba ahí una vez mas salvándome, Gaara el Kazekage.

Poco a poco fui perdiendo la razón y mis sentidos se fueron nublando, pude ver el rostro de mi salvador que expresaba mucha rabia y tristeza.

-Ino resiste por favor-dijo suplicante a mi oído, trate de contestarle pero de mis labios no salía ningún sonido que lo tranquilizara, seguí intentando sin resultados hasta que perdí la conciencia y me deje ir.

………………………………………………………………

N.A:

Cuarto capitulo terminado!!!!!!!

Bueno este capitulo me quedo mejor, lo revise muchas muchas muchas veces para revisar la ortografía, si algo se me escapo lo siento, nunca he sido muy buena en ese tema.

Ashis: Gracias por comentar, espero seguir viéndote por aquí

M. Stanley: También gracias por comentar, lo agradezco mucho, y no me enojo, la verdad soy muy mala en ortografía pero te prometo esforzarme mas, me alegra que me digas esas cosas, por favor avísame si se me escapa alguna palabra mal escrita.

AkaneOarwen: Te agradezco por comentar, exacto no habrá mucho de esa pareja así que ojala sigas leyendo mi fic y comentando.

El poema de hoy me quedo un poquito triste, pero me inspire en Gaara.

Y prepárense gente de porque pronto publicare mi segundo fic: **Sangre, amor y oscuridad**, que por supuesto es Gaaino

Y.. para los que siguen el fic, no se pierdan el próximo capitulo ya que es uno de los mas importante, es decisivo, si mucho mucho drama.

Gracias de nuevo y pronto viene el siguiente capitulo: **Ilusiones y sueños rotos**

Pd: comenten

XOXO


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Masashi-sama**.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**¿Nunca te has preguntado que es el amor?**

**No es algo que se pueda expresar completamente con una palabra**

**Es indescriptible**

**Una sensación infinita que te llena el alma**

**Un sentimiento que te hace sonreír sin razón**

**Algo que te lo dan sin pedirlo y que se transforma en algo mas necesario que el oxigeno**

**Una palabra de cuatro letras que lleva consigo más de mil sentimientos juntos**

**La energía que hace latir tu corazón día a día **

**Y si esa persona decide corresponderte entonces te sientes el ser más feliz del planeta**

**Pero si esa realidad no sucede entonces todo pasa a ser una pesadilla**

**Entonces ese sentimiento pasa a ser una condena**

**Te nubla los pensamientos y te lleva al extremo**

**Porque esa sensación puede ser la mas bella, el sentimiento mas hermoso**

**Pero también puede ser el peor de los dolores**.

**Two Hearts**

**Capitulo Cinco: Ilusiones y Sueños Rotos**

Al abrir mis ojos una deslumbrante luz nívea me encegueció. Estaba completamente desorientada, rodeada por una habitación de paredes blancas, sobre una cama dura y desnivelada con barras, las almohadas eran delgadas y llenas de bultos. Un molesto pitido resonaba a la distancia y en mi boca tenia un objeto pegado al rostro mas una aguja inyectada en mi brazo administrando suero. Mire a mi alrededor y solo pude reconocer a una rubia de cuatro coletas que estaba en una esquina escribiendo en unos papeles, parecía no haber notado que yo había despertado.

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunté con una voz apenas audible, se dio la vuelta sobresaltada y se acercó a mi lentamente.

-en el hospital de Suna-afirmó.

-¿que hay de Chouji y Shikamaru?-pregunte recordando repentinamente donde me encontraba la última vez que abrí mis ojos, sin pensarlo me tire de la cama para levantarme pero solo conseguí caer al piso soltando un gemido que resonó en toda la habitación.

-aun no puedes levantarte-ordenó mientras se arrojaba a levantarme y ayudarme a volver a la cama.

-pero ¿Qué paso?-pregunte impaciente.

-te encontrabas peleando con esos sujetos y ya no te quedaban fuerzas para seguir, solo un golpe mas y pudiste haber muerto si no hubiera llegado Gaara justo a salvarte, después de rescatarte ingreso al escondite y salvo a tus amigos destruyendo a su paso a todos los que estaban en ese refugio, después de lograrlo volvieron los cuatro a la aldea internándote en el hospital-explicó la rubia al tomarme la temperatura. Al escuchar el relato una parte de mi lo creyó tan irreal, me había dormido en una pesadilla y desperté en un sueño, como si nada hubiera pasado y todo gracias al Kazekage.

-¿Gaara nos ayudo? Y ¿pudo con todos ellos?-simplemente no podía imaginar al pelirrojo en una pelea con todos los enemigos, eran demasiados y todos tenían como objetivo matar al Kazekage.

-si, no tienes idea de cómo se pone Gaara cuanto esta furioso-aquello repercutió en mi interior, aunque recordaba que la ultima vez que había visto su rostro estaba marcado por la rabia no veía razón para que la tuviera, de todas formas luego se lo preguntaría después de agradecerle por haberme salvado.

-¿Dónde esta?, ¿Por qué no le dices que venga?-la rubia entrecerró el cejo y sonrió nerviosamente sin decir nada durante cinco largos segundos.

-eh… si… es que el cree que es mejor no venir por el momento-iba a replicar y pedir explicaciones de aquello pero sin darme la oportunidad de responder Temari se adelanto dejándome con la boca abierta-tienes que estar aquí unos días y después te daré el alta medica, nos vemos en un rato-observé cuando se marchaba y emití un bufido de disgusto, se había ido muy rápido dejándome con miles de preguntas sin contestar, como donde están mis amigos o cuanto tiempo estuve inconciente, además quedaba lo que se venia por delante ¿Cómo podría aguantar pasar días en este deprimente lugar?.

Resignada me recosté mirando el techo hasta que recordé que aun no había mirado mi cuerpo, despacio me incorpore sentándome derecha y levante las blancas sabanas para encontrarme con horror una pierna vendada, el brazo con yeso, varios moretones en todo el cuerpo y un parche en la cabeza que hasta el momento no había notado.

Sin embargo algo cruzó mi mente en cuanto vi las heridas, no todos sabían que soy ninja medico, lo que era una ventaja para acelerar el proceso de sanación. Lo promero que hice fue mantenerme alerta a que no llegara nadie a interrumpirme, luego comencé a sacarme con cuidado las vendas de la pierna derecha y a examinarla, se trataba de un gran corte de veinte centímetros aproximadamente que se extendía a lo largo del muslo, lo revise escrupulosamente y luego de formar los sellos necesarios empecé a curarlo con el jutsu medico, ardía tanto que hizo que se me escapara un sonoro grito sin darme cuenta pero al parecer nadie lo noto así que seguí con el trabajo medico. No supe cuanto tiempo paso mientras me curaba pero al cabo de un largo rato la herida se cerró por completo.

Posteriormente trate de levantarme y casi caigo por segunda vez , me tuve que afirmar de donde mis manos alcanzaban hasta que después de unos minutos me estabilicé aunque mis piernas apenas podían sostenerme y me lastimaban por unos cortes menores que no habían cerrado, entonces por suerte divise al otro extremo de la habitación unas muletas apoyadas en la pared que me servirían para ayudarme a caminar, despacio me dirigí hacia ellas y luego de largos movimientos ponérmelas, cuando las calcé comprobé que podía caminar un poco mas rápido y sin tanto dolor. Abrí la puerta de la sala apenas un poco y mire si venia alguien hacia ambos lados, estaba totalmente vació así que me dispuse a caminar con lentitud por los numerosos pasillos del hospital de Suna.

Sentía una necesidad increíble por ver como estaban mis amigos, por eso mientras deambulaba por el lugar revisaba todas las etiquetas con los nombres de los pacientes colocadas al lado de cada puerta buscando el apellido Akimichi o Nara sin resultado.

-¿busca algo señorita?-pregunto un hombre a mis espaldas, me pare en medio del pasillo un poco asustada, me habían atrapado afirmé, resignada me di la vuelta y me sorprendió lo que vi, mis amigos estaban en frente de mi mirándome como siempre, fingiendo no haber pasado nada, sin resistirme me lancé a abrasarlos, no me percate cuando las lagrimar se agolparon en mis ojos.

-los extrañe-dije con la voz quebrada por el llanto.

-¡vaya! Nosotros somos secuestrados y tu terminas en el hospital-bromeó Chouji a mi oído soltándome una pequeña carcajada.

-Ino lo que hiciste fue estupido, pudiste haber muerto-reprendió severamente Shikamaru al separarnos del abrazo.

-lo siento, pero… dio resultado están aquí nuevamente conmigo-no quisieron contradecirme y después de abrazarnos por segunda vez Shikamaru me tomo en sus brazos acurrucándome en su pecho delicadamente para no hacerme daño y volver a mi cuarto en el hospital.

-si pero ahora debes descansar para que volvamos a la acción-

Entramos los tres al cuarto y nos acercamos a la cama, Chouji me abrió las sabanas y Shikamaru me coloco sobre la cama para después arroparme.

-es lo que mas quiero, pero ¿ustedes ni siquiera resultaron heridos?-pregunte confundida ya que no les veía ninguna marca en el cuerpo.

-tan solo heridas menores que sanaron en la semana que estuviste inconciente-respondió Chouji al sentarse en una silla al lado de mi cama.

-¿no creen que me deben algo?-inquirí con tono enfado cruzando los brazos y desviando la mirada al lado.

-gracias-respondieron al unísono, Shikamaru desganado y Chouji en forma de pregunta.

-de nada, pero tendrán que ayudarme a pasar rápido estos días, no soporto estar encerrada aquí-

-solo duerme y déjanos el resto a nosotros-le hice caso a mi amigo, Shikamaru se sentó a mi lado y apoye la cabeza en su regazo, me relaje mirándolos por ultima vez antes de cerrar mis parpados y dejar vagar mi mente para dormir.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

La semana que estuve en el hospital paso tan rápido que casi no la sentí gracias a mis amigos, venían a visitarme todos los días y se quedaban un largo tiempo donde hacíamos diferentes actividades para no aburrirnos: Jugábamos Shougi aunque siempre terminara enojada porque ganaba Shikamaru, veíamos películas, traían cosas para comer o a veces simplemente conversábamos un largo rato. Claro que siempre el día llegaba a su fin y debían marcharse mientras me quedaba ahí sumida en mis pensamientos y pasando el tiempo como pudiera.

De ves en cuando venia el medico a curarme y revisar mis avances, Temari me acompañaba algunos días después de que los chicos se iban, en esa semana había encontrado una amiga en esa chica, también a veces incluso Kankuro pasaba a saludar pero en ningún momento se asomo el Kazekage por esa puerta y no sabia porque, así que no tuve oportunidad alguna para agradecerle haberme salvado.

En fin a la semana mis heridas ya estaban curadas y pudieron darme el alta medica, cuando regrese a la mansión del Kazekage lo primero que hice fue ir a buscarlo a su despacho pero solo encontré a Kankuro revisando unos papeles concentradamente.

-lo siento, ¿sabe donde esta el Kazekage?-me disculpe por interrumpirlo mientras el hermano mayor de Gaara paso sus ojos de los papeles a mi.

-se encuentra en reunión-respondió al tiempo que volvía a centrarse en su trabajo.

-entiendo, ¿Cuándo lo vea podría decirle que vaya a mi dormitorio?, necesito decirle algo-

-claro-me respondió cuando me retire, entonces volví a mi habitación sin nada más que hacer que esperar a Gaara.

Entendí que el Kazekage no llegaría en tan poco tiempo y para matar pasar el rato me relaje con un baño de burbujas, cuando salí del baño me coloque mi vestimenta ninja para después arreglar mi cabello, mire el reloj viendo que ya era de noche.

Sin nada más que hacer abrí una ventana y me asome a respirar el refrescante aire mientras miraba la calle con la gente que pasaba. Después de unos extensos minutos sentí el débil golpeteo en mi puerta, nerviosa me dirigí a ella y la abrí, el Kazekage apareció ante mis ojos.

Su mirada estaba pérdida vagando en pensamientos indescifrables, cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia poso sus orbes aguamarina en mí expresando un sentimiento indescriptible, una mezcla de enojo, angustia, expectación y al mismo tiempo alivio. Sus ojos recorrieron todo mi cuerpo examinándolo, observando detenidamente de arriba hacia abajo, hasta que volvieron directamente a clavarse a los míos.

-Gaara me alegro de que vinieras-lo tome de la mano animadamente para hacerlo pasar y cerrar la puerta a su espalda, pero solo pude tomarlo unos cuantos segundos antes de que se soltara de mi agarre bruscamente.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó fríamente al retroceder unos pasos y tomar distancia de mí.

-solo… yo.. quería darte las gracias, por haberme salvado-le conteste amigablemente, una mueca de dolor apareció instantáneamente en su rostro que identifique antes de que la disimulara con una aparente frialdad.

Tomo una bocanada de aire y se dirigió fugazmente a la puerta sin darme respuesta alguna, listo para retirarse la abrió pero fui mas rápida y antes de que pudiera dar un paso mas la cerré en su cara, se volteo a mirarme intimidantemente.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le pregunte directamente sin rodeos.

-¿que quieres que te diga?, "no fue nada" o "no hay problema", ¿eso esperas? Lamento decepcionarte porque si lo fue-su voz fue subiendo rápidamente hasta parecer un grito, logro asustarme un poco pero mas que miedo lo que sentí fue confusión, ¿Por qué me respondía de esa manera?, ¿Qué le hice?

-puedes decirme porque estas tan molesto conmigo-se relajo un poco pero sin dejar esa mirada tan devastadora que me aprisionaba.

-Ino, ¿que pasaba por tu mente al irte sola con esos tipos?, pudiste haber muerto entiendes-se acercó un poco mas pero aun manteniendo la distancia.

-entiendo, pero compréndeme tu por favor, que se suponía que debía hacer, ¿esperar que les pasara algo a mis mejores amigos?, no simplemente no podía, si moría al menos había echo algo por salvarlos, era todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, pero ¿que importa si yo muero?, no veo en que te afecta-sus ojos se dilataron inmensamente y se acerco a mi empujándome delicadamente contra la pared sin hacerme daño y reteniéndome contra su cuerpo.

-me afecta Ino, mucho mas de lo que te puedes imaginar, simplemente no podría vivir sabiendo que no existes, no podría sobrevivir viendo tu cuerpo sin vida, pálida, helada, tu rostro sin aquella sonrisa que te ilumina, ver los ojos mas hermosos que existen sin brillo, simplemente no podría, porque…-tomo un poco de aire haciendo una pausa para pensar y verme-te quiero… es mas, te amo, mas de lo que un hombre puede amar, mas de lo que un corazón puede soportar, porque cada vez que te veo es como si una parte de mi volviera a su lugar, una parte que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo, es inexplicable-entre toda mi parálisis me tomo de la barbilla y me obligo a mirarlo a los ojos, unos ojos que brillaban intensamente y me miraban con una dulzura infinita, que parecían ver mi alma.

-Ino Yamanaka te amo-acercó sus labios a los míos despacio hasta que se rozaron, me tomo de la cintura con una mano y con la otra de la barbilla aproximándome mas a su cuerpo, sentí como su roce me quemaba al tiempo que nuestros labios se unían y se movían sincronizadamente, un beso dulce y delicado que cada vez fue haciéndose mas posesivo, mas agobiante, lo tome de sus cabellos rojos prolongándolo y apasionándolo, no tardamos en que nuestras lenguas se unieran formando una sensual danza, explorando cada uno la boca del otro. Estaba perdiendo la razón en los brazos del pelirrojo, debía detener esto ahora porque una parte de mi sabia que estaba mal mientras la otra me incitaba a continuar. Libere mis manos de su cabello y las traslade a su pecho con dificultad para empujarlo a lo que el no se opuso.

-Gaara… yo no puedo, amo a Kiba-mientras pronunciaba estas palabras su rostro cambio a una mirada triste y repleta de dolor que me partió el alma.

-tranquila Ino, lo siento, fue mi culpa, jamás pensé que me corresponderías, solo llegué tarde a tu vida y no volveré a reiterar mis sentimientos hacia ti si eso quieres, aunque no significa que vayan a cambiar, te amare hasta que mi corazón deje de latir-sus orbes aguamarina me observaron por ultima vez antes de darme la espalda, se acerco a la puerta y comenzó a girar la perilla, pero antes lo abracé por atrás sin pensarlo, por un impulso incontenible.

-de verdad lo siento-dije casi llorando, el se libero de mis brazos delicadamente y salio sin mirar atrás.

Me quede acariciando la perilla que había tocado como si eso lo hiciera volver, entonces ahí me derrumbe, apoye mi cuerpo en la puerta y me deje caer abrazando mis piernas, poco a poco sentí como mis lagrimas se acumularon en mis ojos y comenzaron a correr sin control por mi mejilla perdiéndose en el cuello.

-Gaara..-me dije a mi misma en voz baja, mi comportamiento era inexplicable, no entendía porque me dolía tanto, un dolor punzante, agobiante, asfixiante justo en el pecho, que me impedía respirar por completo, como si Gaara se hubiera llevado una parte de mi consigo, una parte de mi alma, algo totalmente inhumano, un dolor inaguantable, pero ¿Por qué?, no encontraba respuesta alguna.

Así me mantuve durante algunas horas, las mas largas de mi vida, hasta que encontré la razón de todo, algo que una parte de mi siempre supo pero se negaba a aceptarlo, no podía seguir mintiéndome a mi misma, la razón, amo a Gaara, cada día cada minuto, cada segundo que estuve a su lado me hacia amarlo mas, porque cada parte de mi lo anhelaba, la razón de porque no quería dejarlo ir, la razón de porque necesitaba escuchar su voz, tenerlo junto a mi.

-lo amo-dije haciendo realidad mis pensamientos, entonces sentí que recobre todas mis fuerzas mientras me levantaba, debía ir a buscarlo y decirle cuanto lo amo, pero antes tenia que arreglarme, mi rostro debía ser un desastre.

Comprobando mis sospechas, mi cara estaba demacrada así que la lavé tratando de desaparecer todos los rastros de tristeza y cuando lo logre al menos un poco me apresure a salir a buscarlo.

Primero fui a su oficina pero no había nadie, continué corriendo, llegue a la sala de estar pero lo único que pude ver fue a Shikamaru y a Temari abrazados en un asiento, cuando me vieron entrar se separaron rápidamente fingiendo que no los había visto aunque sabían que no era así.

-¿saben donde esta Gaara?-pregunte sin aliento.

-salio hace unas horas-respondió nerviosa Temari, prosiguió diciéndome otras palabras con respecto a lo que vi entre ella y Shikamaru pero las ignore deliberadamente mientras cruzaba el lugar hacia la salida.

Ya había oscurecido y la ciudad estaba iluminada por las luces formando un bello contraste con el negro cielo, pero el Kazekage no se veía en ningún lugar, comencé a recorrer la aldea, cada lugar, cada rincón, mi cuerpo era movido por una fuerza inexplicable, era tanta mi emoción y mis ansias que repetía su nombre incansablemente y entonces lo vi en el mismo lugar donde una vez contemplamos las estrellas, lo llamé, sentía mi corazón saltando incontrolablemente, el se levanto y se volteo a mirarme, observe su rostro perdido y marcado por el dolor, sus ojos estaban levemente hinchados, había estado llorando al igual que yo, sentí unas ganas enormes de abrazarlo y consolarlo, decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, hasta que en esa milésima de segundo algo recorrió mi mente, algo que no había pensado hasta ahora.

De que servia amarlo tanto, ¿de que?, lo amo demasiado pero solo lo suficiente para hacernos mas daño del causado, porque también amo a Kiba, solo le causaría mas dolor si le confesaba mis sentimientos pero no podríamos estar juntos, así que solo me quedaba una opción, disminuir su dolor ya que ya estaba causado aunque su sufrimiento siempre seria el mió también porque nuestros corazones estaban unidos desde la primera vez que nos vimos, porque su pena es mi pena al igual que su alegría y no podría soportar dañarlo mas. Y evitar el de Kiba, sin duda los amaba a ambos, era increíble, sentía que amaba a cada uno con todo el corazón, como si tuviera dos corazones que solamente latían por ellos, pero eso de nada serviría, no podía herirlos mas, simplemente yo y Gaara jamás estaremos juntos si quiero que sea feliz, quizás al principio no lo será pero seria peor si le confieso mis sentimientos, después con el tiempo encontrara una chica que lo merezca y lo haga feliz y no lastimaría a Kiba, el seria feliz a mi lado, Gaara sufrirá mas pero no puedo volver el tiempo atrás ya todo esta echo.

-Ino ¿Qué pasa?-seguía mirándome esperando que le dijera algo pero yo no tenia respuesta, me encontraba paralizada mientras sentía que el dolor volvía a tomar lugar en mi interior, solo que ahora era mucho mas grande e insistente pero debía aguantar por el para no desmoronarme ante sus ojos.

-yo.. eh… nada, solo venia a decirte algo sin importancia pero no es necesario, es mejor que me vaya-le di la espalda dispuesta a huir de ese lugar lo antes posible.

Ino-me llamo de pronto justo antes de saltar-quiero que seamos amigos-ese fue otro golpe directo, amigos era lo que menos deseaba ser del hombre que amo pero no tenia otra alternativa aunque mi mente dijera que aceptara mi corazón decía lo contrario, pero ya había escogido mi camino, si lo amaba debía dejarlo ir por mucho que quisiera estar con el.

-por supuesto, me encantaría ser tu amiga-respondí fingiendo una sonrisa, sin duda mentía pero mentir era una facilidad para mi, aunque al voltearme y volver a ver su cara mi corazón quedo echo pedazos, no podía aguantar las ganas de abrazarlo y así lo hice, el me apretó fuertemente y yo a el, podía sentir como caían mis lagrimas sin parar, nos mantuvimos unidos un rato, parecía que ninguno quería soltarse, y así permanecí abrazada al hombre que amo, al hombre que jamás seria mío ni yo de el, no quería dejarlo ir pero por todo el amor que sentía debía hacerlo.

-es mejor que me vaya-le dije al separarnos, yo trataba de esconder mi rostro para que no me viera llorar pero me lo levanto obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos, me limpio las lagrimas con sus calidas manos y luego me beso la frente dulcemente.

-por favor no llores, no es tu culpa-me dijo tratando de convencerme que así era, aunque yo tenia muy claro que la única culpable era yo y nadie mas.

-hasta mañana-me despedí mientras me marchaba, comprendí que si no me iba ahora no lo iba hacer jamás.

-hasta mañana Ino-

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Quinto capitulo listo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sobre el capitulo, se que quedo bastante triste, hasta un poco cursi, quizás me quieran matar después de esto, pero tienen que saber que así es este fic, ya se, ni a mi me gusto hacer sufrir al pelirrojo pero es necesario si queremos que el fic continúe, porque no tendría gracia dejarlo hasta ahí y que tuvieran un final feliz entre Gaara e Ino, pero pronto todo se solucionara, lo prometo, o quizás no tan pronto, tendrán que ver la continuación, lo que es yo tengo ya todo el fic planeado, hasta el final, pero para eso quedan muchos capítulos.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios.

Gracias de nuevo y no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo: **Una rosa anuncia la despedida.**

**PD:** por favor si leen comenten, es lo que le da sentido al fic.

XOXO


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo seis: **Una Rosa anuncia la despedida**

Los días que siguieron fueron incluso más insoportables, simplemente una tortura que con mucha fuerza soporté a duras penas.

La noche de lo ocurrido no pude descansar ni por un segundo, cada vez que lograba cerrar los ojos aparecía ante mi su triste rostro y sentía como una piedra que me rasgaba el alma. Adentro de la cama me sentía ahogada, como si estuviera atrapada en un hoyo sin salida, trate de no prestarle atención a esto y seguir con el intento de dormir aunque fue tan fuerte que termine por levantarme a abrir una ventana para pasar a su lado toda la noche dejando que el frió roce del viento me enfriara mientras esperaba impaciente que las tortuosas horas pasaran rápido.

Lo que vino después de esa noche fue aun mas difícil, luchaba con terquedad cada día para no acercarme a el y contarle la verdad, varias ocasiones estuve a punto de hacerlo pero finalmente mi aguante fue mas fuerte y pude detenerme, trataba de evadirlo cada vez que me aparecía la oportunidad y aparentemente mi plan parecía marchar bien hasta que el tercer día no pude rechazar su invitación.

Me encontraba fuera del edificio de la mansión del Kazekage en mi hora de descanso sentada en un banco observando el despejado cielo que me sacaba de mis pensamientos por lo menos unos minutos que valían la pena, hace días que me resistía a comer adentro formulando cualquier excusa creíble que me alejara de ese lugar, en realidad trataba de pasar el menos tiempo adentro posible para no toparme con el Kazekage en los pasillos lográndolo la mayoría de veces.

Parecía que todo iba a marchar sin problemas esa tarde hasta que sorpresivamente sentí una fuerte mano posarse delicadamente en mi hombro, me sobresalte por el asombro y automáticamente voltee la cabeza para encontrarme con la mirada pensativa del pelirrojo a solo unos centímetros de mi.

-vamos a dar un paseo-ordenó serio como siempre pero sin un matiz de autoridad en su voz, prosiguió caminando hasta que se detuvo a unos pasos delante de mi observándome directamente de frente esperando mi respuesta.

-¿no tienes que trabajar?-pregunté desinteresadamente desviando la mirada a un lado para escapar de sus brillantes ojos.

-ya termine por hoy-respondió firmemente, sostuve la duda unos segundos pensando en negar pero comprobando que cada vez se me hacia mas fácil estar a su lado accedí a acompañarlo.

-en ese caso… esta bien-me levanté con agilidad y me coloque a su lado para comenzar a caminar por las transitadas calles de la ciudad de Suna. No hablamos por largos minutos formándose un silencio incomodo que tan solo me permitió nerviosas miradas de soslayo de vez en cuando mientras el no decía nada aunque sus ojos hablaran por el.

-¿a que va todo esto?-pregunté tratando de sacar un tema al aire para romper la tensión.

-digamos que estoy cumpliendo mi palabra, de verdad quiero ser tu amigo Ino-dijo brindándome una calida pero leve sonrisa.

-yo también-le repliqué, parecía dispuesto a hablar pero no lo hacia como si le faltaran las palabras, después de todo era la primera vez que hablábamos después de lo que paso hace unos días y debía sentirse incomodo-y dime… ¿que flores te gustan?-

-no me gustan las flores-dijo en tono cortante, una inevitable mueca de irreflexión apareció en mí rostro al oír si tajante respuesta, el no hacia ningún esfuerzo.

-pero a ti te gustan-afirmó contrariado al ver mi rostro, con un tono un poco mas cordial y con señales de seguir la conversación-¿Cuáles son tus favoritas?-

-tienes razón, las adoro aunque no podría decir una que me guste más porque todas son hermosas, cada una es diferente y única-

-claro-

Aunque le costaba trabajo soltar las palabras, ponía de su parte todo el esfuerzo posible en hablar, pero la mayoría de veces tenia que yo incitarlo a continuar logrando que cada vez se lograra abrir más le hable de las cosas que me gustaban, las que no, mis sueños, la familia, amigos o historias de misiones que el Kazekage escuchaba en silencio, atento a cada una de mis palabras.

-eres muy callado-le dije sonriendo-¿desde niño eres así?-

Instantáneamente su semblante se trasformó a uno tenso, una mirada llena del más puro dolor y vulnerabilidad seguido de un impenetrable silencio que repleto el aire mientras disminuía su marcha preocupándome de sobremanera.

-lo siento, entiendo si no quieres hablar de eso-

-no…-interrumpió de pronto, tratando de recuperar su postura habitual-digo esta bien, confío en ti ¿Qué quieres que te diga?-

-¿Qué paso cuando eras niño?-pregunte con cuidado procurando ser comprensible.

-al nacer mate a la mujer que me dio la vida, antes de aquello ella había escogido mi nombre, Gaara, un asura que solo se ama a si mismo (Asura: un enemigo de los dioses en la mitología hindú, un demonio), que solo se ama a si mismo y solo lucha por si mismo, al principio no entendía porque me colocaron ese nombre hasta después, o eso creí, mi madre me odiaba al igual que su hermana Yashamaru que me cuido hasta los seis años separado de mis hermanas y mi padre, antes de que intentara asesinarme, me hizo creer que me amaba pero la verdad es que me aborrecía por matar a su hermana, fue ahí cuando la asesine para protegerme, entonces comprendí que nunca fui amado y jamás lo seria, estaba completamente solo, no confiaría en nadie ni amaría a nadie. Toda mi vida las personas me vieron y me trataron como un mounstro, me temían y me odiaban y yo a ellos, fue ahí cuando empecé a desarrollar mis técnicas de manejo de arena, solo para matar y protegerme a mi mismo. De verdad era doloroso, un infierno, el no ser necesario para nadie en este mundo-cuando Gaara hizo una pausa note que en mis ojos se asomaban unas lagrimas que trate de secar disimuladamente consiguiendo que la confundida y sorprendida mirada de Gaara se centrara en mi movimiento dándose cuenta.

-¿estas llorando?-

-¡¿que?! no, claro que no-le asegure haciendo todo el esfuerzo para que mi voz sonara creíble solo logrando que se escuchara extraña, su confundido rostro me hizo saber que el también lo notó, dubitativo trato de extenderme sus manos a mi para consolarme pero se arrepintió y se detuvo en medio camino cerrando sus puños y volviendo a ponerlos en su lugar.

-no llores-pidió suplicante.

-estoy bien-le afirmé limpiando mis ultimas lagrimas.

-y ya sabes lo demás, cuando conocí a Naruto me di cuenta que esa no era la solución, que si seguía así me habría quedado mas solo, desde entonces quise ser tomado en cuenta, ganarme el respeto y la confianza de todos, que me necesitaran y por eso me hice Kazekage-

-¿lo has logrado?-

-estoy en camino, pero supongo que nunca voy a terminar de lograrlo, aun me falta mucho-dijo mirando al frente, observando a la gente que nos rodeaba mientras meditaba en silencio-pero no significa que me vaya a rendir-

-lo harás, estoy completamente segura- le confirme con seguridad, el sonrió al oírlo aunque en sus ojos aun veía incredulidad-vaya, con todo lo que me has contado tengo que admitir que me avergüenzo de mi, llevo todo el tiempo quejándome por cosas que no tienen importancia, cuando de verdad el que sufrió fuiste tu-

-a veces algo puede ser importante para uno pero para los demás no significa nada-al decir esto me miro fijamente, lucia intrigado y confundido por alguna razón.

-¿qué?-le pregunte súbitamente.

-nada, solo que tu reacción me sorprendió, por un momento pensé que me temerías después de lo que te conté y huyerias sin pensarlo dos veces creyendo que soy un mounstro-en sus rostro volvieron a aparecer marcas de dolor como dándose cuenta de la realidad de sus palabras, me enfade al escucharlo preguntándome que razones tendría para pensar así de mi, pero después entendí que quizás estaba acostumbrado a que huyeran de el.

-claro que no, te entiendo Gaara, y créeme a la última persona que le podría tener miedo seria a ti-

-gracias-observé el paisaje y perpleja divise que las nubes se había retirado siendo remplazadas por unas pocas estrellas que comenzaban a aparecer en el oscuro azul cielo, cuestión que también el noto.

-es mejor que volvamos-

-hai-volvimos caminando despacio por las mismas calles hasta la mansión del Kazekage, al llegar a la entrada se paro de repente dirigiéndose a mi.

-Ino necesito que busques a tu equipo y vengan a mi oficina-

-entendido-

Entre al gran lugar y me apure a llegar a su cuarto cuando después de unos minutos los hallé en la puerta, tratando de poner la llave a punto de entrar.

-chicos, Gaara desea vernos en su oficina-me miraron desentendidos por lo rápido que aparecí frente a ellos.

-¿para que?-pregunto Chouji.

-creo que lo se, tenemos que ir-respondió Shikamaru perezosamente poniéndose a caminar por delante de nosotros, dejándonos aun más confundidos a mi y a Chouji.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-adelante-escuchamos al tocar la puerta, pasamos al lugar ante la grave mirada del pelirrojo que se dispuso a contarnos el motivo para citarnos.

-como ya saben su misión en Suna ha concluido al habernos ayudado a encontrar y atacar a los enemigos, fueron un gran apoyo para la aldea, pueden darle mis agradecimientos a Tsunade-sama, ya envié un mensaje a su aldea avisando que mañana parten de vuelta-mientras hablaba Gaara no subió la mirada en ningún momento, la mantenía clavada en un papel que revisaba concentrado, sabia que esto le dolía mas de lo que aparentaba, al igual que a mi, ninguno quería separarse del otro, especialmente si eran kilómetros y kilómetros que dividían a nuestras aldeas, claro que quizás era bueno ya que volvería a ver a mis amigos, familia y… Kiba, aquello me consolaba en parte pero era mucho el precio a pagar, Gaara.

Mientras la tristeza me invadía por dentro lentamente, unas lágrimas ya amenazaban con salir, obligándome a disimularlas.

-¡que bien! Al fin volveremos, iré a hacer el equipaje inmediatamente, con permiso-no espere una respuesta y salí lo mas rápido que pude de aquel lugar para no ser descubierta, al salir una lagrima ya corría por mi mejilla derecha, la seque suavemente con las yemas de mis dedos mientras salía por la puerta hacia el exterior encontrándome con una gran noche estrellada, cada noche en la aldea eran frías y desoladas pero hoy extrañamente corría un viento muy calido y en las calles aun se veía a gente disfrutando de este inusual clima.

Camine observando detenidamente a mi alrededor, cada lugar, cada persona, cada objeto, no quería olvidarlo nunca, retenerlo en mi mente, eso calmaría hasta cierto punto el dolor de dejarlo.

Me senté en un banco del parque alejado de las personas, con los codos en las rodillas frote mi rostro con las manos tratando de aclarar mi mente.

-pensé que irías a guardar tu equipaje-oír esa voz me hizo sobresaltar, en ese momento no sabia si era mejor no escucharla o aprovecharla mientras aun podía oírla, el pelirrojo al cual pertenecía la voz se sentó a mi lado pero girado al contrario de mi (el banco era sin respaldo) de modo que ninguno podía ver el rostro del otro.

-luego tendré tiempo de hacerlo, ahora quiero aprovechar el tiempo que me queda aquí antes de partir mañana-

-pensé que odiabas esta villa-

-¿tanto se notaba?-pregunte un poco confusa, siempre trataba de disimular mi desagrado ante el.

-¿bromeas? Cada vez que mirabas algo tu rostro hacia muecas de disgusto-

-supongo que termino gustando mas de lo que creía-"o debería" pensé en silencio, la verdad aun no me gustaba la aldea lo único bueno que tenia era hacerme recordar a Gaara.

-entonces… debes estar feliz por regresar a tu aldea con todas las personas que quieres-aun que no veía su rostro note a lo que se refería y lo que le producía.

-la verdad estoy emocionada, pero no tanto como creí que lo estaría-

-¿Por qué?-

-no lo se, supongo que extrañare esta aldea, el calor insoportable, tus hermanos y… a ti Gaara-dije desanimada mientras colocaba mi cabeza sobre su hombro inconcientemente absorbiendo toda la seguridad y calidez que emanaba su cuerpo.

Con la cercanía pude sentir como sus hombros se ponían rígidos al contacto y su boca no emitía ningún sonido.

-debo irme-me aviso luego de un minuto, sus palabras fluyeron muy rápido haciéndose casi inentendibles, se levanto en un instante pero con cuidado alejándome de el y comenzó a caminar a pasos largos por la calle.

Me tarde solo unos segundos en arrepentirme por lo que había echo, su extraño comportamiento fue causado por mi cercanía y lo sabia, esto le hacia tan mal como a mi, aunque si me iba mañana valdría la pena aprovechar el tiempo que nos quedaba juntos.

Antes de perderlo de vista me voltee a verlo alejarse, el me dio una momentánea mirada antes de desaparecer con su cara marcada por la mascara de indiferencia y despreocupación habitual de el, pero aunque fue rápido pude percibir que en sus ojos se reflejaba una verdadera pena.

Suspire y luego pasee mi mirada alrededor observando extrañada que casi ya no quedaban personas en las calles y aunque el aire estaba quieto se había vuelto mucho mas frío.

Me incorpore despacio mirando detenidamente las brillantes estrellas que alumbraban sobre mi, era completamente extraño que en esta aldea parecían brillar con mas fuerza que en cualquier lugar. Baje mi mirada y me dispuse a caminar despacio a lo que seria mi ultima noche en Suna.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Después de haber dejado atrás las calles de la aldea me interne en mi cuarto y trate de despojar todos los pensamientos que invadían mi cabeza para así poder cerrar los ojos y desconectarme del mundo al menos unas horas antes de volver a la cruel realidad, lo logre después de unos minutos intentándolo sumergiéndome en un angustioso sueño.

Mi mente estaba conciente pero mis parpados permanecían cerrados, sentía una fuerte mirada que me observaba constantemente inquietándome, mi cuerpo no respondía de lo asustada que estaba hasta que logre tomar el valor necesario para incorporándome, alerta y con cuidado abrí despacio los ojos. El lugar estaba completamente oscuro a excepción de un débil haz de luz que entraba por la ventana atravesando la habitación y alumbrando un poco pero no lo suficiente como para poder ver lo que estaba mas allá de mis ojos, forcé mi vista un poco más hasta que logre identificar una silueta al otro extremo de la habitación pero aun estaba insegura de si lo que veía era real o solo mi imaginación. Aunque mis dudas se desvanecieron por completo cuando lo que parecía una silueta comenzó a avanzar a pasos lentos hacia mi dejándome paralizada. Debía moverme y hacer algo pero no fui capaz de saltar a la mesa que esta al otro lado y coger mi Kunai o correr hasta la otra pared y prender la luz.

Apenas había pensado mis posibilidades cuando la figura ya estaba a unos pocos centímetros de mi acercándose cada vez mas hasta que se paro justo donde el pequeño has de luz que nos separaba revelando su rostro.

Entonces lo que mi pesadilla fue convertida en un instante en un sueño, el inexpresivo rostro del Kazekage resplandeció ante mis ojos aliviándome pero al mismo tiempo sorprendiéndome, cuando el se dio cuenta que lo había reconocido una pequeña media sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras mantenía sus resplandecientes orbes aguamarina se clavaban en mi.

-¿Gaara? ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte descolocada con una voz apenas audible que sin embargo resonó en la habitación.

-este es el final Ino-dijo despacio acercándose mas a mi y sentándose a un lado de la cama sin perderme de vista.

-¿de que hablas?-pregunte mas confundida que nunca.

-prométeme que te cuidaras, que estarás segura-exigió seriamente pero con amabilidad y un tono de preocupación.

Resignada comprendí que el no iba a responder ninguna de mis preguntas así que solo le seguí el juego.

-lo prometo-

El pelirrojo no siguió hablando, tan solo se quedo mirando mi rostro fijamente mientras yo observaba como su mascara en el rostro iba desapareciendo hasta convertirse en una expresión vacía y destrozada por la tristeza, sus ojos reflejaban desesperanza y una soledad infinita.

-¿Qué ocurre Gaara?-pregunte preocupada sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-adiós-dijo acercándose mas hasta que su rostro se encontró a solo unos centímetros del mío, me observó fijamente tratando de fingir una sonrisa que mas pareció una mueca de dolor, me observo unos segundos y luego poso sus labios dulcemente en mi frente para después levantarse y retroceder para tomar una gran distancia de mi.

Veía su rostro observándome pero de pronto unos granos de arena flotaron a mi alrededor cruzándose por mi mirada, al principio solo fueron unos cuantos pero rápidamente se fue llenando mi vista de arena hasta el punto que no pude ver absolutamente nada, ni el rostro de Gaara, ni oscuridad, ni paredes, ni mi cuarto, nada, donde mirara solo arena y mas arena.

Mi mente perdió la conciencia rápidamente y me deje llevar por el sueño.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Di un salto sobre la cama sentándome en un segundo, el aire iba y venia de mis pulmones una y otra vez sin descanso, mi corazón latía arrebatadamente mientras mi mente se preguntaba sin parar ¿Qué fue eso?, un sueño evidentemente pero uno muy extraño, muy… real para ser un simple sueño, incluso podía percibir el olor de Gaara y su roce en mi frente, recordaba cada detalle.

Pero pronto comprendí que solo intentaba hacerme creer a mi misma que aquello paso, no podía engañarme a mi misma, todo había sido un sueño, una ilusión tan real la luz que alumbraba la habitación anunciando un nuevo día, tan real como las cuatro paredes que me rodeaban, tan real como la magnifica rosa de mi velador… esperen ¿Cómo la rosa de mi velador?.

Al momento me voltee a mirarla por completo, ahora estaba delirando, asumí que era nada mas que otro sueño y cerré mis ojos frotándolos en contra de mis manos para despertar de la ilusión, pero cuando los abrí nuevamente nada había cambiado, la misma rosa en el mismo lugar.

Desconfiada e insegura me levante de la cama deteniéndome en frente del velador, me agache para quedar a la altura y la observe concentradamente.

Aquella imagen se me vino de pronto y cruzo mi mente fugazmente recordando a Gaara y a mi sentados en un prado, en el único lugar con vida de Suna.

………………………………………….Flash Back……………………………………

-¿sabes? extrañaba las flores-mire cada flor, cada detalle, habían unas que jamás las había visto, eran completamente extrañas pero hermosas

-¿te gustan las flores?-

-claro que si, mi familia tiene una florería y yo los ayudo cuando puedo-de pronto mi mirada se centro en una rosa que estaba a algunos metros era la mas roja y hermosa que haya visto en mi vida la única en su rosal, las demás estaban secas y muertas y aquella estaba llena de vida

-lastima que esa flor vaya a morir al igual que las que están a su lado-le dije al volver de mi ensueño, me di vuelta y el todavía me observaba, su rostro parecía como planeando algo

-quizás alguien le encuentre un buen uso-

…………………………………..Fin Flash Back………………………………………...

Inevitablemente sonreí recordando ese momento y viendo la magnifica rosa que estaba frente a mis ojos, la rosa mas roja y hermosa que haya visto en mi vida.

Sin dudarlo la tome con cuidado sosteniéndola a centímetros de mi rostro para aspirar su delicado olor.

-Gracias Gaara-

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Las puertas de Suna parecían mas grandes observándolas desde afuera, o quizás solo me sentía fuera de lugar, era ya un echo que me había acostumbrado a esta aldea y no estar en ella me hacia sentir insegura y extraña, sin duda la iba a echar de menos.

-lamento que Gaara no haya podido venir a despedirse, pero el les manda a decir gracias nuevamente y buena suerte-exclamó solemnemente la hermana menor del Kazekage que junto a su hermano nos despedían a mi y a mis amigos.

Esa mañana me había levantado temprano para hablar personalmente con Gaara sobre lo de anoche pero por mas que busque y pregunte por el no pude verlo ni siquiera para el desayuno, necesitaba aclarar las cosas, y preguntarle si aquello en realidad ocurrió o fue solo un sueño que hasta ahora estoy viviendo.

-entendemos, nosotros le agradecemos por la hospitalidad y… cuenten para lo que sea con nuestra ayuda-agradeció Shikamaru a los hermanos con la cabeza agachada sin siquiera mirar a Temari que también desviaba la mirada hacia otro punto, las palabras de ellos dos parecían mas un acto obligatorio de amabilidad entre aldeas que sinceros agradecimientos.

-nos vemos-les dijo Chouji a los dos antes de darse media vuelta y partir por el desierto a un ritmo muy despacio para no adelantarse mucho.

Luego fue mi turno, primero me dirigí a Kankuro dándole un apretón de manos antes de despedirme y posteriormente a su hermana a la que le di un pequeño abrazo de amiga para poder acercarme a su oído minuciosamente y murmurar.

-dile al Kazekage que gracias por cada cosa y lamento que no se haya despedido-me separe de la rubia y mire su rostro para obtener un disimulado gesto de aprobación para luego despedirme y seguir los pasos de Chouji por el camino de arena.

No quería mirar hacia atrás para dejarle espacio a Shikamaru para despedirse pero no pude vencer mi impulso y le di una furtiva mirada a mi amigo alcanzando a ver algo que me dejo intrigada.

Distinguí que Kankuro le entregaba un misterioso papel a Shikamaru que el acepto con sorpresa, volví la mirada al frente tratando de pensar que podía haber sido eso pero ninguna idea que me complaciera llegaba a mi mente.

Unos pocos minutos después sentí a mi lado que Shikamaru se unía a mí silenciosamente.

-Shikamaru… ¿que fue eso que te entrego Kankuro?-pregunté haciéndome la incomprendida.

-ah esto, no es nada solo una nota del Kazekage-esquivando mas preguntas Shikamaru se adelanto a mi colocándose junto a Chouji, aunque a primera vista se veía normal algo ocultaba y de eso estaba segura.

Como mis amigos me llevaban la delantera aproveche y me di la vuelta deteniéndome para observar la aldea por ultima vez, observando aquella ciudad, esa enorme cuidad repletas de personas pero con la pequeña esperanza de que volvería a ver a una de ellas, a la persona que amo, a Gaara.

-adiós Gaara, se que serás feliz con esto, se que entre todas las personas de este mundo hay una para ti y aunque me duela la encontraras, porque soy capaz de aguantar todo por ti, te amo-dije en mis pensamientos mientras unas lagrimas se juntaban en mis ojos.

-¡hey Ino! No te quedes atrás-escuche desde mi espalda a Chouji despertándome de mis pensamientos y obligándome a secar las lagrimas lo mas rápido posible para darle la espalda a Suna, a Gaara y seguir a Konoha, seguir a Kiba.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Capitulo seis terminado!!!!!!!!!!

Siento la demora, es que he estado llena de tareas, de pruebas y de cosas que me llenan, pero aquí estoy.

Vemos que Ino deja la aldea, pobre Gaara, ahora Kiba va a aparecer un poco más pero no se preocupen Gaara ya volverá en muy poco tiempo, lo prometo.

Por si acaso alguien no entendió, la rosa es la que sale en el segundo capitulo del fic.

Gracias por los comentarios.

No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo de esta historia.

XOXO.


End file.
